the unfortunate luck
by morisato
Summary: Naruto temporarily ends his training after 2 years of it as he returns to Konoha he then needs to train with Hinata for a month. HinaXNaru, This is the first, another story based from the end of this storyline is posted on my profile
1. Home

**This is my First fan-fic****tion and I don't expect it to be to long although I just write what I think at the moment, so there may be plot twists at any point :) its HinaXNaru maybe some small love of the others, but that's just their basic love when they pass along**

**I own nothing of Naruto except the idea of this story...so nothing **

**i shall input some sort of flashbacks so you understand more of the story like how Hinata found out about the Kyuubi.**

written

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

_Whispers_

**!!!! Screaming**

* * *

**The Unfortunate Luck!**

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto already spend 2 years of training outside the village and Jiraiya was about to send the monthly report of they're progress to Tsunade.

'Ero-sennin?' Naruto asked

'I told you not to call me that a million times already!' Jiraiya screamed while giving Naruto a small pound on the head

'Where so close to the village, can't we just deliver the report personally?', 'its been 2 years already and I've bin dieing to see everyone' Naruto said while trying to estimate the distance.

'Sorry kid but you know as well as i do that if we go there we'll probably end up meeting all your friends and stay longer then we can afford in this limited time we got'

'Awe come on Ero-sennin' Naruto asked with the cutest face he could come up with.

'You know i won't go' Jiraiya said while trying to find the nearest bath house in the village they just found to go for his afternoon-peeking.

(Transformation-no-jutsu)

'Please Jiraiya-sensei!, please let us go there' Naruto asked while hugging Jiraiya with the result of him being knocked out blood streaming from his nose just before he could say

'For that body everything'.

So they set path for Konoha.

"For the first time in 2 years they were even close to it's grand gate's and now i can finally see my friends and Tsunade Ba-chan again!" Naruto thought as he tried to wake up Jiraiya from his drooling dream.

After a day of normal walking, they found themselves at the gates of Konoha.

The guards where breathless.

'Is that you Naruto?' the first asked being followed by the second who stood amazed to see the legendary Sannin Jiraiya with this mere demon brat, stunned by the fact his fellow guard knew him and greeted him.

'of course this is me!' Naruto shouted while walking past the guards

Jiraiya whispered to the asking 'i recon the fifth is busy with some paperwork?'

the second guard responded saying she was just back from a diplomatic mission but probably was in her office.

Naruto and Jiraiya jumped past rooftops to not bump into anything they know as Jiraiya suggested; when they arrived at the fifth's office window they saw Tsunade sleeping while drooling on some probably ancient and important scrolls with her usual amount of sake bottles around her.

'Ero-sennin?' Naruto asked in a suggestive way, 'we could do it...'Jiraiya said while over thinking how his funeral would be if she woke up.

'_alright!, consider this as a part of your training, you have to break in into a rich person's house while the guards are everywhere and it is your duty to set up traps in the room to kill that person only now of course you don't intend to kill but to prank'_ Jiraiya whispered while he opened the window more to let them trough.

Silently Naruto went trough the window, checked which floor boards where cranking when stepped up, and pulled out a scroll. "Oh god I'm really going to die today" Jiraiya thought while seeing and knowing what Naruto was about to do.

Silently Naruto went trough the entire room putting wire's above, next to and amazingly even around Tsunade's head shoulders and arms.

During this he was also opening the scroll and releasing that what was sealed within...

"Oh shit he's really going to do this!" Jiraiya thought as looking for the fastest way to escape and setting a sleeping gas trap outside so that if awaken he would have a chance to live 5 seconds longer.

Naruto pulled out a large bucked and another one to attach them to the ceiling above the Hokage's head writing a note and putting it in her hand, shouldn't be sleeping during work Ba-chan! he put Jiraiya report on the head of the table where there was a free spot.

'now lets go for she wakes up Naruto said' but, to Jiraiya grief just that bit to loud as Tsunade woke up feeling something was wrong...

2 large buckets both filled with green and blue slime fell down on her as she moved her head and arms to stretch out after a good afternoon sleep...

'**NARUTO!!!!!'**was all they heard before disappearing into the village as fast as they could.

A moment later Jiraiya looked back almost smacking into a wall by surprise, he saw a great could of dust coming towards them...gaining fast!

He shouted to Naruto '**if you value you live you'll better run or hide kid**' but it was to late, Tsunade was next to him giving him a front kick, blowing him back far enough to almost reach her office building, after a second she appeared next to Jiraiya with a smirk that could make a evil demon cry for his mother. He quickly stopped as he was also slammed back a few hundred feet trough the village.

* * *

As this was my first ever story written I don't know if it's good or if it was to long, short or whatever

Please read and review(R&R), I am not Asian nor am I English so here and there are error's in my typing and I am not going to start to find all jutsu names because I'll probably end up making some new one's.


	2. pt2 his mission her luck

Written

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

_Whispers_

**Screaming**

**His mission, her luck**

As she found Naruto and Jiraiya knocked out before here office she carried them both in, put them into a chair and woke them up while both tied up.

'I recon you thought it was a funny training session booby-trapping my office now was it Jiraiya?' Tsunade said, still with the evil smirk on her face almost laughing "look at them" she thought "Naruto-kun has grown so much!" se laughed to herself, scaring the shit out of Naruto and Jiraiya as they both thought "she's thinking of ways to torture us!".

'It is fortunate that you come to the village as this very moment Jiraiya' Tsunade said while pulling out a scroll.

'i just came back from a diplomatic meeting with Kazekage Gaara to find this scroll when i came back, its an urgent call for help a small kingdom' Tsunade continued.

'they request the help of one of our mightiest Shinobi because there are 3 ninja that single-handed killed their complete army of Jounin, as I can't think of a large army their payment is good and i want you to go because its...'Tsunade tried to explain but Naruto interfered, '**HELL NO its still my training and where not done for another year**!!!'

Naruto yelled but at no use.

'As I was trying to explain, all our Jounin are currently unavailable and you're the only one strong enough to do this solo-mission' Tsunade said.

'You have one hour to pack, here is the mission and ill see to it that Naruto won't stop his training' Tsunade said in one breathe as she walked over to the window staring to the clouds.

Naruto said goodbye to Jiraiya after some screaming about his training but being assured that Tsunade would take care he kept quiet.

'now, I want you to go home and get a good night rest also wash up because i don't want any filth in my office!, meet me here at noon tomorrow so you have time to clean up things and maybe get a good night sleep as well as some new clothes as these are, so it seems, worn out by training' Tsunade said. with this he silently returned to his home," indeed, he thought, his clothes had huge holes in it, his sleeves where partially ripped off and even his head-protector had some small and big crack's in it" he thought as he walked home, finding it covered with 2 inches of dust as well as all plants that he left dead.

-----------------------------------

Flashback:

"As I'm going on a 2-3 year training my plants should not be left alone..." Naruto thought while packing his things, as he was very fond of his beautiful flowers and even more of his herbs and weeds that could be used for poisonings and cures.

That day he went to Ino's shop and made a deal with Ino, letting her to care for all useful plants and she could pick the flowers if she wanted to

End flashback

-----------------------------------

He saw she had taken mostly of the flowers and all herbs and weeds where gone, he should check up with her how they were doing but not today...

As he cleaned his apartment night fell soon and he was tired of it all as he took a bath and washed himself, thinking of what he would do the other day.

The next day he woke up from sunshine on his face, the sun was just up and it was 6 in the morning, 'time for my morning exercise' he said to himself.

After this he went shopping at 8 when the shops opened and found him self some new gear as well as some breakfast.

It was at this time that Hinata was summoned by the Hokage to receive some news about the whereabouts of Naruto

-----------------------------------

Flashback:

'P-p-please, could you t-t-tell me where n-n-n-Naruto-kun is off to or when he will be back, H-ho-Hokage-sama?' Hinata asked after she saw Naruto leave the village with his new found sensei, the fifth explained about his training knowing that she loved him and that he didn't know about it, after some thinking se decided that Hinata could come every month to receive any news from what they where doing and if they were to come back.

End flashback.

-----------------------------------

'Hinata, I see you're early again to receive the information about Naruto?' Tsunade said while trying to find the proper words not to let the girl be too shocked.

'H-hai, Hokage-sama' Hinata replied.

'well then, I've got good New's for you, yesterday he returned and he'll be staying for at least a month before going back to his original training!' Tsunade laughed at the shocked face as well as quickly thinking about what to do with her, "she hasn't been able to even become a Chuunin yet she has the strength to beat a Jounin, maybe I can use this to their advantage because only she and Naruto-kun are the only one's that are still Genin of the old nine" she thought while trying to wake up Hinata, which of course, fainted because of the great joy and news.

'from today on you'll train with Naruto one-on-one and ill tell you more about it when Naruto arrives' Tsunade said, almost making Hinata cry of joy whom still could not believe the joy she felt for the first time in 2 years.

It was almost noon and Naruto, having new gear, and supplies for the rest of the week at home, walked towards the Hokage's office.

When he entered he found a blushing Hinata and a pissed off Tsunade,

'why don't you ever learn to **KNOCK!!!**' Tsunade said while she pointed at a seat next to Hinata.

'I didn't came here to knock but to get my training, its already noon and i only have had 4 ours of exercise instead of 6!' Naruto growled back.

'N-n-Naruto-kun, y-y-you're back!' Hinata said, stunned as she was seeing her love in for the first time in 2 years as he has grown, now wearing something different then his usual orange/blue outfit, he wore a small black shirt with a long black pants and sandals, also he had a new headband of black fabric and the leaf of Konoha engraved into it, it was rather long so he had 2 ribbons fall to the middle of his back, over this he wore a long black coat made out of real leather, give to him by the Kakashi.

-----------------------------------

Flashback

Naruto met Kakashi that morning while Kakashi was peeking at the woman in the underwear department, as an excuse he said that he needed a new mask and he offered the large coat to Naruto to keep him silent.

End flashback.

-----------------------------------

'Hinata! How are you, are you still stuttering? You've grown! Why are you here?' Naruto fired away but before she could even try to answer or faint.

'She is here because I asked her' Tsunade replied to him.

'Ano...I am getting new orders or a new sensei for training right?' Naruto asked doubly.

'No you shall not get a new sensei, nor new order's for training, I've asked you both here because you are the only Genin left of your age and I know you are strong enough to be Jounin!' Tsunade said as she walked to her window.

'But I was supposed to get Jounin rank when I came back!' Naruto tried to imply.

'yes but that would be over a year and I don't know how much you nor Hinata has grown over that last few years, so I have decided, you both passed the first test of the Chuunin exam easily so I won't let you redo that, also I want you 2 to train each other for the next month and try to get the best out of each other' by saying this Hinata almost fainted if it was not that she would fall on Naruto which made her even more red then she already was.

'you got one month to train and after that i want you 2 to have a battle in the arena, this battle will decide if you are to be Genin or become Chuunin or, if you prove you can handle it even Jounin!' as Tsunade took out her bottle of sake she thought "you better make her more confided Naruto, or else" and Naruto jumped up taking Hinata with him laughing and jumping just before she fainted.

* * *

Here is the second chapter, I still don't know what'll turn out to become of them but you'll see

R&R please and ill hope to post more in the upcoming week.


	3. pt3 the meeting and the fight

Written

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

_Whispers_

**The meeting**

Naruto gave up trying to wake Hinata up cause every time he tried to wake her up she just looked up into his eye's, blushed and directly fainted again, so he said goodbye to the fifth and set off, carrying Hinata bridal style off to her home, "I'd better not just walk in by the gate, if Hiashi sees us like this and he will he'd kill me" Naruto thought while jumping across some roofs not to be spotted by the crowd.

As he was close to the mansion Hinata almost woke up and he lay her down in a tree where she woke up. She asked him if it was really happening and that they where to train again, after he said 'yes' she blushed, "Me all alone with Naruto for a whole month! I hope I'll dare to tell him my feelings...a whole month!" and that went on and on until Naruto came to her mind again. 'So' Naruto said 'Want to go to Ichiraku to get some ramen?' he asked 'I'm hungry and haven't eaten good ramen since 2 years ago!'. "He asked me out he really asked me out for a dinner date!" Hinata thought as she was standing up and began to stutter, 'I'd like to N-n-n-Naruto-K-k-kun' she said just before Naruto grabbed her, threw her on his back and started sprinting off a great speed, a bird saw a big black flash coming past him before he was blown half trough town by the wind that suddenly emerged.

'Sorry that I took you on my back Hinata, but I don't want to be late for ramen!' Naruto said to her while he went flying off trough the village.

Hinata however didn't mind at all, being held by Naruto she couldn't be happier, that was until he suddenly came to a stop, sliding past Ichiraku right into and ally before running back to Ichiraku and putting her down.

'Oi, Naruto! Finally came back I see' the old Teuchi said before walking to the side door and opening it '**hey Ayame, come look who came back from his trip!**' he yelled trough the door only to be followed back by Ayame, who had grown a bit but not much, 'hey Naruto!' she said 'couldn't resist our ramen now could you?' she said with a friendly smile before looking at Hinata saying 'ah and I see you've brought a new girlfriend, why didn't we hear of this sooner?' she said while blinking at Hinata.

'She's not my girlfriend! This is Hinata! my new team mate' Naruto quickly said in his defence. This made Hinata blush and giggle at the idea of being his girlfriend.

'Seems like me she wants more to be then just a team mate Naruto!' Teuchi said laughing at Naruto's upcoming red face, 'now, what will it be, the usual?'

'Yea in the last 2 years I couldn't find a ramen shop even close to the good taste of yours, oh and Hinata what would you want?, I almost forgot you' Naruto said while grabbing the back of his head. 'I'll take the same as N-n-n-Naruto-k-k-Kun please' she shyly said.

---------------------------------------------------

It was just then when Iruka walked by hearing a familiar laughter.

'Naruto, is that you?' he asked while putting his head between the curtains.

'**Iruka sensei!**' Naruto yelled out, seeing the teacher that was like a father to him.

'Naruto, I thought you weren't coming back for another half year?' he asked Naruto, interestedly listening Iruka ordered a bowl of ramen and the 4 of them listened to Naruto while he told of his training and why he was back and also that he was going to train with Hinata for the rest of the upcoming month.

'So, Hinata, you're a luckey girl to train with him, aren't you?' Ayame asked, knowing she loved Naruto as she had been watching him eat ramen all those years.

Hinata happily nodded as she drank the last of the ramen soup that was left and stared at Naruto who was already busy with his third bowl while she and Iruka-sensei where just done with the first. "I'll have to find a way to boost her confidence or something" Naruto thought "she never really says anything except that time in the Chuunin exams and she always faints or blushes" unknowingly that he was the reason for it all.

After they where done Iruka paid for his, Hinata paid for hers and Naruto panicle searched around in his new clothing 'oh no I forgot, my last money was used this morning to buy new clothes and Ero-sennin took all my savings to go to a night club!' he cried out, immediately Hinata grabbed her Waller and paid for his 4 bowls saying it is the least she could do.

After they left Iruka suggested that they should find they're friends and have a little reunion after the 2 years.

Hinata and Naruto walked away ending up at a bench in a nearby small par where he sat down and after some hesitation she as well next to him, 'we should discuss a training program and decide where to train the next month' Naruto said while thinking of the various training area's and spots in the woods and around Konoha. 'Ano...I always train at area 11' Hinata said 'they got a small pond to spar on and also some tree's and a rocky area with a small cave and since I started training my (Kaiten) I made a few crater's in the landscape' se explained.

'That's perfect!' Naruto began thinking of a training program best to suit the spot and the 2 of them. After a few second he said 'actually, I know you're strong but not how strong Hinata, can you show me what you got?' he said while standing up.

'O-o-o-okay h-h-how you want to see h-h-how strong I am, N-n-Naruto-K-kun?' Hinata asked.

'We'll go to area 11 and have a little match' he simply put while walking off towards area 11.

Arrived at area 11 they found out that they where not alone and saw Konohamaru and his team fighting their sensei, Kurenai. 'Kurenai-sensei!' Konohamaru surprised yelled after he gave her a hard kick in the face slamming her backwards into a tree 'I'm sorry are you alright?'

'It's okay Konohamaru, I was just so surprised to see Naruto and Hinata together after all this years' Kurenai said while standing up, not even a scratch. Konohamaru looked up and yelled out to Naruto, 'say is she you're ah...'Konohamaru asked while raising his pinkie the quickly he draw it back because the last time he asked this while Naruto was with a girl they both ended up with a big bruise on their head, Naruto blushed and shook his head and Hinata just stood there blushing and giggling. They all talked a while and eventually they explained the situation. 'Ah, well...if you're training here we'll pick another place tomorrow, lets go find the rest of the old group then!' Naruto half yelled while turning around and Hinata quickly following them

"They truly are a cute couple; they just don't know it yet" Kurenai thought as she watched them walk away.

'Since we can't seem to train today lets follow Iruka-sensei's idea and meet up with the rest' Naruto said. 'Do they all still live in the same places, Hinata?'

'yes, accept Shikamaru, he's always in the land of the wind...ever since the time we met up with the sand Shinobi to defeat those guys in the Chakra armour he's been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend Temari' Hinata said, "If only we could be like that" Hinata thought to herself.

'**WHAT?!?!?!**' Naruto yelled out 'that guy has a girlfriend!?'

'ever since you left they where Chuunin and leaded the Chuunin exams which where always in Konoha so she came over here and after each one she stayed a bit longer then usual and eventually he suddenly went there for a month and well...the rest you get' Hinata said while they walked around the corner of the flower street.

---------------------------------------------------

As they entered they where immediately greeted by a surprised yet, beautifully aged well known face, '**KONICHIWA!!!! Naruto! Hinata!**' Ino yelled 'How are you?, wow I never pictured you 2 together walking into a flower shop' Ino smirked seeing Hinata's already red face become a more crimson red with each passing second "of course everyone in the whole village knows she loves him but did she finally got enough of waiting and tell him?" Ino thought as she walked to them. 'Hey Ino, I thought I would take longer but I'm back from my training so I was wondering how my herbs and weeds where doing' Naruto quickly said.

'Of course, I've taken into my care like I promised and who would treat them better?' Ino smirked while she took them to a door in the back of the shop, leading them to a small greenhouse in the backyard. 'See? I took them to a special spot and all are cared for with love' Ino laughed. "Say, would you mind if I leave them for another month? in one month ill hear if I can continue my training or not" Naruto asked while curiously looking around.

'Of course, but on one condition!' Ino smirked, 'shoot'

'my father is a herbalist expert but he doesn't know what this is' Ino blushed a bit and pointed out to a certain weed that was in the middle of the rest with the tag pink weed.

Naruto laughed and after a few seconds he said 'I hope he hasn't tried anything with it, has he?' Ino was even more blushing and she said 'he grinded it and then put it in some hot water to see if it had a scent and that week he acted all weird, the next day he took my mom out to dinner and now my mother is pregnant again, they hated each other!' Ino said "and I thanked the lord of herbs" Ino thought while thinking of that herb 'he was suddenly nicer to everyone...more then I ever remember him to be, and he was even helping the old lady across the street to wash her window's!' Ino laughed.

'thought so, I guess you're father is not the real people's-person?, that's the affect, its a herb from somewhere in the country of rain, I bought it in a shop because the shopkeeper told me to put it in the thee of Sakura as she was beating me to when I came near her' Naruto smiled as he continued 'the old lady said that if I put some grounded Bokato's weed in her thee, she would love me for the next few days to weeks depending how much I'd put in. But I never used it because I didn't wanted her to love me for an herb and I called it pink's weed because the Bokato was such a dull name' Naruto smiled. "I got to get some of that weed! If I get it maybe Naruto-kun will confess to me and hell love me forever seeing as it only works as an amplifier as long as you only smell it" Hinata thought to herself.

'well, I guess its okay if you leave them here for another few months seeing the first deal was 3 years and only 2 passed' Ino said while they walked back to the shop.

Ino unfolded the paper and began laughing as she went back into the shop and to the greenhouse. The paper fell down on the ground only to be blown away by the wind playing with the note and some leave's I need a few pink leaves ;).

---------------------------------------------------

'Where do you the others will be?' Naruto asked while looking at Hinata 'and what's wrong with you? ever since we said goodbye to Ino you keep giggling, or is it some girl stuff?'.

Suddenly shocked that she let her joy out she blushed and said 'I-I-its nothing N-n-n-Naruto-K-k-kun' she said as she awkwardly smiled feeling she was busted on something big.

'Shikamaru is gone, Chouji is on a cooking trip with his father, Kiba is training with Shino and lee in lee's dojo, Tenten and Neji are probably training in area 69, that reminds me, he's Jounin and since he became Jounin they have bin together' Hinata said while thinking of it.

'WHAT, damn, of all people only Shikamaru and Neji got girlfriends? hmm...maybe the cool, uninterested attitude really works then...' Naruto said while laughing.

'Let's try and find Kiba, Lee and Shino first then'.

Arriving at the dojo they found no-one so they left for the Hyuuga mansion as she had to eat and was forced to eat at home, she tried to invite him but he wouldn't accept it.

That night Hinata thought of nothing else then a few moments of that day, him holding her and looking into his eyes.

The next day she went to area 11 and found Naruto there hanging from a tree doing exercises with huge weights on his arms, legs, body and as a belt around his head.

---------------------------------------------------

'Oi, Hinata! I'm sorry that I was a bit early' Naruto said as he jumped down, put off the weights each of them making the ground shiver when they touched it, as he sealed them all in a scroll putting it away, 'shall we start the fight?' he happily asked. Hinata a bit shocked by his direct approach said 'shall we train a bit first? To loosen up'. 'Of course we can, but I want to fight you today!' so they started a bit of training, she went to a few trees and started her Juuken and Naruto just watched as she did.

After about ten minutes Naruto couldn't hold himself, 'the tree probably hates you by now as you've whacked you're way have trough, shall we start now Hinata?' Naruto laughed as he saw Hinata blush while she looked at the tree and her palms.

And so they stood against each other preparing battle stances.

"I can't just attack him can I?, how would he react if I'd hit him, wouldn't he be mad at me?" shot across Hinata's mind while they stood there but just when she was about to give up beginning and wanting to say she wasn't worth sparring him he shouted '**DON'T FORGET, COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT'** Naruto shouted as he suddenly disappeared. "where did he go?" Hinata thought as making the seal and activating ('**BYAKUGAN**') after a second she saw Naruto about 20 yards behind her behind a tree waving at her smiling while he whispered '_now lets get started_' he blinked and ran up to her with a kunai in his left hand and just before he reached her he jumped back with a flip to land on his feet, Hinata not impressed blocked the kunai he threw and also the one that the real Naruto threw from her back as she saw that the other one was obviously a Kage Bunshin and she disabled him with the caught kunai. 'Impressive, not many see trough my Kage Bunshin's in just a second of combat' Naruto said as he stood down from the tree he was hanging in.

---------------------------------------------------

'Now come at me with everything you got, I dare you!' Naruto claimed as he adjusted his battle stance to a more defensive style. Hinata launched herself at him trying to hit his Chakra points, most of the attacks where blocked or dodged but at some point she managed to reach some on his left shoulder which he quickly countered but he felt the Chakra leaving his arm and he tried to counter them for the next few minutes, the he started to fight back "I know she has more then this" Naruto thought as he gave her a blow to the left leg just barely dodging her Juuken by letting himself fall down being kicked aside by Hinata, Naruto jumped up and used another 4 Kage Bunshin's starting to attack her from more directions as well as keeping one hidden. 'I know you've got more then this Hinata, you should be able to easily block these attacks and hit me more!' Naruto laughed as he walked towards her while she hit the last Kage Bunshin and shyly started playing with her hands as Naruto was not close to her.

'I'll know more what to do now Hinata' Naruto said while he walked even closer 'we need to focus on you're Chakra control and maybe try to teach you some jutsu's that would be able to help with you're Juuken' Naruto said as he moved even closer to her.

Suddenly she felt a pain raising trough her stomach as she saw Naruto smirk 'and we need to work more about you're confidence, you're not aware that you have such power and you let you're guard down to soon' Naruto laughed but halfway his laugh he let out a sigh and he felt the same thing "finally she began to make a move, but maybe I overdid it" Naruto thought by himself while starting to counter her punch and began to fight back again, they fought on and where moving at twice the speed they fought with at first and also Naruto started to throw in a few jutsu's and after a hour they stopped, both tired of the heavy not stop combat, they fell down onto the grass and lay there for a few minutes staring at the clouds before Naruto started to speak again 'I expected nothing less Hinata' he said while turning over to face Hinata's face.  
Only to find her sleeping from exhaustion. He stood up, picked her op and sat her to a tree

While Hinata was sleeping he pulled out the scrolls with the weights and started his daily exercise.

---------------------------------------------------

At noon Hinata woke up finding herself at a tree in area 11, she saw Naruto fully geared up with weights fighting a Bunshin without weights on top of the water with a blindfold over his eye's, he fought with great blows to him and each time he stopped a Bunshin another one would walk up the water, that was when Hinata saw it, all around the pond where Bunshin's, some laying down some sitting some watching the fight and some even reading some scrolls or sparring. She watched a while until she heard something above her and as she watched up there was a Bunshin looking down from his scroll.

He was reading something while watching her _'I'll tell myself'_ he told her as he and all the others disappeared.

Hinata watched around her and saw Naruto remove the blindfold and the weights again. Naruto walked over to her he pulled off his shirt and sat down next to her 'want to go out and get some dinner Hinata?' Naruto asked while looking at his wounded hands and arms because the Bunshin's did some damage. Hinata however, wasn't able to answer, being stunned by Naruto sitting next to her, shirtless and sweating she fell into her daydream and after some time of spending him holding her while they flew trough the clouds she suddenly woke up feeling a shiver across her back.

She was feeling cold except her left side so she tried to turn to the warm feeling only to realise the cold chill was the fast wind as she was hold by Naruto while flying from rooftop to rooftop as he held her tightly against him after a moment of joy she closed her eye's and dwell off again.

* * *

I made this one a little bit longer; I hope some one will like it as I'm not sure if I overdid it...

Please R&R and enjoy yourself


	4. pt4 The Discovery

written

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

_Whispers_

**T****he Discovery**

"Damn she fainted again, maybe I should take her to Tsunade-Ba-chan or let Sakura look at her" Naruto thought while picking up Hinata and jumping off towards the hospital.

"I should ask her tough, every time she comes near me she almost faints or blushes..." Naruto thought as he was closing in to Tsunade's office and Hinata woke up just to blush and faint again.

'**TSUNADE-BA-CHAN!!'** Naruto screamed as he jumped trough the open window laying Hinata down on the couch in the corner, walking up to Tsunade's desk he found only an empty chair and started to in the hallways but he couldn't find her anywhere, he picked Hinata up and was about to exit trough the window when the door was knocked and Sakura walked inside.

'Tsunade-sama, I've got more paperwork for you, the Kazekage also send another request for that Genin exchange program you're working on' Sakura said while walking in and putting the large pile of papers and scrolls large enough she couldn't see Naruto shirtless while holding Hinata until she moved her head around the pile because she didn't hear any muttering from Tsunade about more paperwork. 'Tsunade-sama?, oh hey Naruto...**NARUTO WY ARE YOU SHRITLESSLY HOLDING HINATA?!?!!?**' Sakura screamed both shocked and stunned seeing him after 2 years and the situation. After receiving a blow to the head which was almost equal to Tsunade's, flying across the room crashing into the wall. 'What have you done to Hinata?' Sakura asked while she caught her and sat her down, quickly scanning her with a medial jutsu. 'Never mind I see she's just asleep but why are you shirtless and why are you carrying Hinata around in the Hokage's office' Sakura asked while she sat down in the Hokage's chair and began sorting the paper into some sort of order. After Naruto explained the whole situation they came to another point...where was Tsunade?

'I guess she skipped her paperwork again to find refill her sake draw' Sakura sighed. She walked to the window and looked over the village, 'handy that you've come i can use you're Kage Bunshin's searching her' Sakura said, 'but I came here to see whets wrong with Hinata!' Naruto said to his offence, but one look at Sakura and he did the jutsu and a few dozen Naruto's jumped out of the window and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, on the other side of town.

'Another bottle' Tsunade said to the shopkeeper as she drank the last drop out of her cup,

'and give me the bill I've got to go back to my paperwork before Sakura finds out'.

'**BA-CHAN!?!?!?!?!**' a voice came from the other side of the curtains as Naruto pulled his head inside and quickly looked around before seeing Tsunade, he smiled, 'sfound you!' he said just before he poofed into a small cloud of smoke and Tsunade knew she was busted. 'Here's some coin keep the change' Tsunade quickly said while grabbing a bag from the ground that appeared to be filled with sake bottles. But it was to late, she saw a few Naruto's on the rooftop's smirking before all poof-ing and one real one jumped down quickly followed by Sakura which furiously walked up to Tsunade and began dragging her back to the office. 'Sakura, its okay I just had to gather some supplies and was on my way back to that awful mountain of paper when I just took a small drink on the way!' Tsunade said.

------------------------------------------------------

Back in the office, Tsunade sat down sighed to see all the new paperwork, 'why is Hinata sleeping, I hope you're not overtraining her Naruto?' Tsunade asked while she walked over to Hinata. 'I already checked her Hokage-sama' Sakura said, 'who said anything about checking her?' Tsunade smiled while she picked up Hinata 'Naruto, I'd like to show you something that will help in your training, here hold her tightly' she said as she handed Hinata over to Naruto whom held her bridal style. 'Now I want to you look in her eye's as she wakes up' She said as a slight green glow formed around two of her fingers as she touched Hinata's forehead waking her up. Hinata opened her eye's blushed while seeing Naruto, after a second she realised that Naruto was holding her and she immediately fainted. Tsunade and Sakura laughed and Naruto was just stunned. 'Ano...how is this supposed to help me training her Tsunade-Ba-chan?' Naruto asked while he put down Hinata. Tsunade sat down and Sakura stood besides her still grinning. 'Have you ever noticed that she always followed you everywhere during the academy and she always watched you?' they said to Naruto.

'Well i saw her sometimes but I didn't know what to think of it since the only times someone looked at me it was with hate' Naruto explained. 'You don't know what she thinks of you?' Sakura replied. 'You don't mean she hate's me so much that every time she's near me she faints!?' Naruto said shocked, still clueless. '_Oh god why are boy's so dump_' Sakura whispered to Tsunade, who smirked and said 'It meant she loves you Naruto'.

Hinata woke up in The Hokage's office, a bit embarrassed she quickly sat up. As she looked around she heard some faint talking and looked closer, she saw Naruto sitting in a chair at the desk where the Hokage and her apprentice stood and they appeared to be arguing.

------------------------------------------------------

'Aaaano...H-h-h-how did I end up here with Naruto?' Hinata asked as they all turned around and a deep silent fell over them. 'Naruto brought you here as he thought you weren't feeling well since you fainted during training' Tsunade replied and immediately shook her head, Naruto who was looking curiously at Hinata made her blush and was about to open his mouth but he saw the fifth shook her head and he kept quiet. 'I want the 2 of you become more used to each others presence' Tsunade implied 'So I give you this mission, it's an easy D-rank that only a mere beginner Genin could do alone but I'd take you 2 can need a break and this leaves room for Dailey training ,it shouldn't take more then a week or 2 at most but consider it as necessary' She continued as she handed them a scroll and finished 'there is no team leader and you don't have to rush, just pack light you'll only need one tent and minimum food'.

When they walked outside the office towards the normal exit Hinata said began 'I need to pack for tomorrow and I'll need to pick up something as well, shall we meet around 8 at the gate tomorrow, Naruto-kun?'. 'Alright, want to go eat ramen tonight?' Naruto smirked finally knowing why she started to blush all of the sudden, 'It's okay I got enough this time oh and that reminds me, now don't faint please Hinata' Naruto laughed as he came closer to her and hugged her, 'Thanks for paying the other day, ill pay you back soon I promise' as he blinked at her and slowly turning around making sure she didn't faint. "Naruto-Kun hugged me, he hugged me!" Hinata thought while dreaming along the road, "and not only did he hugged me I'm also going to spend many days in a tiny tent with him!" as she laughed out loud while entering the mansion the almost forgot "Of course I need to go to Ino before she closes!" .

Quickly turning she began to run, almost knocking one of the guards over as she yelled '**SORRY, TELL MY FATHER I'M LATE FOR DINNER**!' before she flew around the corner. A few minutes later she stood in front of the shop which was closed. "Now I'll never get the herb in time to enjoy a mission with Naruto" Hinata sighed...

------------------------------------------------------

At home she packed and watched her father train her little sister, the supposed to be, next clan leader. After the Chuunin exams the Hyuuga council debated for months and a few months ago she had one year to become Jounin or she wouldn't be the next leader seeing at that age she would marry and be Jounin. Ever since the news came out her father didn't lay eyes on her nor did he ever talked to her, since he was always training her little sister which already had Chuunin rank.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked home and in a few minutes he was done packing, "I should go for Ichiraku ramen and try to get Hinata with me" he thought as he closed his apartment.

"Of course she was in love with me, she always blushed and every time I talked to her she began to stutter tremendously just as well as her face becoming almost red enough to make some good tomato's jealous" Naruto smirked. 'Maybe she'll cough up during the mission' he said out loud while walking trough the streets when someone asked him, 'who will cough up what?'. As Naruto turned to see who it was he saw a rather familiar face smiling at him.

It was Kiba and Akamaru was walking besides him as he was too big to fit in his jacket or lay on his head. 'Kiba! Akamaru! How are you guy's, WOW Akamaru has grown big!' Naruto half-yelled as he walked up to them and began patting Akamaru. 'I see you have chanced as well, no more orange Naruto?' Kiba smirked as he looked at him and thought back of the old screaming orange boy. 'Because of my training my outfit's where all completely destroyed so when I came back I bought this and Kakashi gave me this coat' Naruto smiled.

Then Naruto turned serious, 'Kiba I need to ask you something' Naruto started while going closer to Kiba, Kiba interested in what this cool new Naruto had to say listened carefully as Naruto said 'Is it true that Hinata like's me? Because the Hokage just told me while Hinata was Hinata asleep because she fainted. Kiba looked at Naruto, then at Akamaru, then to Naruto again when he suddenly started to laugh loudly, 'Hey I'm serious here! You've bin with her on a team several years is it really true?' Naruto snapped to him as he almost began to get agree Kiba went down with the laughter and succeeded in saying 'She doesn't like you Naruto, she LOVE'S you! She's had a crush on you ever since she first saw you when she was about 6 years old!'.

'I can't believe you're that blind to not see such things Naruto, I mean every time she went even near you, you could almost cook an egg on her head!' Kiba laughed out. 'Alright alright I get the idea, now there is another thing I need to ask you Kiba and **FOR GOD'S SAKE GET SERIOUS!**' Naruto half yelled as he pulled Kiba into a small bar and ordered them both something to drink. 'I never dealt with anything like this; can you give me any advice on what to do? I mean, I like her and she's really nice _but I don't know what love is!_' Naruto whispered the last part as the barmaid was trying to listen as there was nothing else to do.

Kiba, still smirking a bit asked for a drinking bowl for Akamaru and began to think, he always lived with his sister who had several boyfriends but he never really paid attention to girl's generally. 'Is there any time soon where you 2 are doing something together?' Kiba asked while taking a nip of his drink. 'we where to train every day for a month but we received a mission about an hour ago to get to know each other a bit more from the fifth, it was then when she told me' Naruto replied. 'It's a D-rank mission concerning the delivery of a package from somewhere northwest of the country of fire to somewhere in the country of rain and it will take an estimated 2 weeks if we take our time' Naruto said 'oh and we couldn't take much food and only one small tent, why I do not know...' Naruto muttered half to himself as he looked at Kiba who was just trying to hold down his laughter.

After some moments Kiba smiled and took control over his body, '_seems like Sakura strikes again_' he whispered more to himself then to Naruto but Naruto hearted it 'what do you mean?' Naruto asked a bit confused as to what Sakura had to do with it. 'After you left she tried to bring Neji and Tenten closer together and when she was done with them she tried Ino and Shikamaru, that didn't work and she soon realised Shikamaru had a crush on Temari, that girl from the sand, so she arranged that they had to be together allot trough the Hokage and so she got the title of love doctor amongst us' Kiba happily told him as he smirked 'looks like you where her next target'. 'What do you mean?' Naruto still a bit confused, 'you really are blind to open facts are you?, as soon as the Hokage talked with you about Hinata and you and she talked with Sakura you where sent on a mission a normal person could do leaving you alone with Hinata for 2 weeks every night in a tent small enough for 2 people, are you starting to understand or do I need to draw you a picture?' Kiba said as he almost felt from his chair laughing at Naruto's face that finally realised what the next 2 weeks would be like as his face got redder then a shiny apple. A long silence follows only to be disturbed by Kiba's laughter and the barmaid refilling their drinks. 'What should I do?' Naruto asked Kiba, 'that my friend, is something you'll have to find out yourself but watch out tough' Kiba smirked. 'What?' 'Just that, if Neji ever found out that you two where a couple he and Hiashi would kill you in a most dreadful way' Kiba smirked .Naruto almost choked in a small nut.

'Have fun and don't over do it, né Naruto?' Kiba smirked while he paid for his drinks, Naruto doing the same. It started raining outside; they both ran in different directions as they left the shop.

As it was far after dinner time Naruto walked to Ichiraku ramen alone over thinking what he would do to get the courage out of Hinata, deeply sunken in his mind and not looking around him because of the hard rain he walked straight pasts Hinata.

Hinata walked home when suddenly it began to rain so she ran not really looking around her when she saw a black flash passing by, not thinking about it cause she was grieved that she didn't go with Naruto to the ramen shop he loved so much., coming home she was late for dinner and had to make her own, not wanting to she quickly ran to the ramen shop.

------------------------------------------------------

'Thanks for the ramen Ji-san!' Naruto said while he received his bowl '**ITADAKIMASU!**' he said about to start when Teuchi quickly grabbed his bowl muttering about it not being good enough for his best costumer as it wasn't complete and he threw it away. '**Why did you throw it away!?!?!?**' Naruto yelled, half crying for something so delicious snapped away before his eye's '**WHEN I SAY ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH ITS NOT GOOD ENOUGH KID!**' he yelled back as Ayame laughed to herself in the back. At that moment he saw a soaked shivering Hinata entering the stand sunken in thought she sat down in the corner 'The same as Naruto' she whispered to Ayame as Ayame looked at them both saying 'something happened to you 2?'. 'Yesterday you where sitting next to each other and now you're ignoring each other!' she asked nervously as they where both sunken in thoughts when they came in. 'How do you mean both?' Naruto and Hinata said at the same time looking up seeing the other both blushing a shy red. 'Hinata you came after all' Naruto smile whilst standing up and sitting down next to her. 'Ano...you waited all this time for me Naruto-kun?' Hinata barely dared to say as she looked at the table. 'of course I'd wait for you Hinata!' Naruto smiled as he poked her in the side, 'When I thought you would come I couldn't think you wouldn't', Naruto smiled broadly knowing what effect it had. Hinata began to giggle lightly blushing a dark crimson red that would make blood turn jealous. Teuchi laughed together with Ayame as he put 2 bowls in front of them saying 'this one is for me for the lover couple of the month' he winked at Naruto making both Naruto as Hinata become even more red then they where although it seemed impossible, they just started their bowls and after some time they finally dared to speak again.

------------------------------------------------------

'Aaannnoo...do you have a 2-man tent, Hinata-Chan?' Naruto asked more formally trying to begin a conversation to kill the silence. 'I always slept in caves and under tree's with Ero-sennin but we can go start a little bit later tomorrow to search for one?' Naruto suggested, only to be interrupted by Ayame, 'I got a 2 man tent from when i went camping with a friend of mine, are you 2 going on a romantic trip?' she asked half in the clouds dreaming of her old boyfriend. Naruto grabbed the back of his head and laugher, Hinata began playing with her hands as Naruto said 'We just got a mission to go away for about 2 weeks for a mission but we need to pack light and may only carry the smallest supplies and tent we need' quickly before Hinata began to stutter an answer. 'So, you and you're new team mate are going away for 2 weeks' Teuchi said smiling broadly. 'You know...important delivery, possible Shinobi enemy's' Naruto quickly said knowing that Teuchi would press on to the subject he quickly paid for both of them winking to Hinata '**I always keep my promise, remember Hinata?**' as they quickly left running trough the rain into a close by alley to find a dry spot.

'I'll trust you to bring the tent then' Naruto smiled as he gave her a hug and whispered _'I'll see you tomorrow'_ in her ear. Hinata almost fainted as well as she was filled with joy looking forward to what the next 2 weeks would offer her. They both returned home and jumped into bed, almost unable to wait for the next day.

* * *

This one was a little longer then i expected but i couldn't end it as i wanted to continue it to fulfil the meaning of it...how to say...ah well, hope you like it if not, suggestions and tips are always welcome (I don't know if I'll use them but anyways) please R&R! 


	5. pt5 Their mission Their luck

written

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

whispers

**Their mission their luck **

It was 8:30 in the morning and Hinata stood at the front gate of Konoha for the past hour. "I knew he would be late but this is going to far, maybe I should go look for him" Hinata thought as she sat down leaning against the wall. '**HINATAAAAA!!!! SORRY FOR BEING LATE!**' Naruto yelled when he came running up with the same big travel bag Hinata was carrying. 'I overdid the morning exercise weights and came stuck to the ground' Naruto smirked as he walked towards Hinata, which stood up and began checking if they where ready to go. 'Ano...What direction do we need to go to? Or what roads do we need to follow?' Naruto said as he began walking the main road. 'We need to follow this road to the first town then head east along the road or we could go directly north east from here cutting our travel time down with 2 day's' Hinata said professionally as she showed Naruto the map. 'We'll take the road, we don't need to hurry and that way we got more time for each other' Naruto smiled while walking away. Hinata quickly followed, giggling, "What is he doing, ever since i woke up at the Hokage's office he act's different then before" Hinata thought. 'Naruto, what happened in the Hokage's office?' She asked. Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around 'W-w-w-y you a-a-ask that Hinata-Chan?' Naruto said not daring to turn around "Oh no, she figured it out, what should i do?!?" Naruto hastily thought as he continued walking trying to avoid looking at Hinata. 'Well, ever since I woke up there you're looking at me at a strange way and you're acting weird' Hinata continued. 'I don't know what you mean Hinata, maybe its just that I'm excited for the mission?' but Hinata didn't fell for it, 'I know you better then this, Naruto-kun, what are you hiding?' she asked, now enjoying herself as she saw that he was trying to hide something probably important. 'Hokage-sama must have told you something hasn't she?' she grinned 'Is it something secret?' Hinata now walked next to Naruto and shocked to herself she took his arm and held it so he couldn't look away as she smirked 'Now tell me or the next 2 weeks are going to be hell for you're little arm' she laughed and for the first time Naruto saw her laugh naturally, not embarrassing nor forced just a normal laugh. "Oh god what is it today, first I keep waking up thinking of her and now I can feel my arm burning yet I feel like I'd die if she let go of my arm" Naruto thought, confused by the feeling he never felt before. 'I-i-i can't say, S-rank Secret' Naruto stuttered as he began to get comfortable with Hinata hanging at his arm. 'Yea right, you'll have to do better then that, the window was open as was the door and you just happened to be there and weren't summoned at all, as was Sakura' Hinata said, she knew this day was going to be good. 'I'll tell you if you promise me one thing' Naruto said. 'Promise what?' Hinata asked, 'Promise me that you won't ask about it for one week!' Naruto said, somewhat evil smirking. Hinata, burning to know this secret quickly responded, 'I won't as you nor anyone else about anything that happened in the Hokage's office while I was asleep!' Naruto began laughing as she felt something was wrong, 'Alright then, since you're not going to ask for a week I won't tell you what happened!' Naruto laughed even louder scaring some birds away. Hinata became red and let go of his arm "Damn maybe I should've told her" He directly thought when he felt the warm feeling leave his arm. **'NOT FAIR!!! YOU WOULD TELL ME IF I PROMISED!' **she said as she became even redder, yet she smiled. "He, I think it was worth it, I've never seen her act so open before" Naruto thought as he smiled 'life's not fair, especially if you're a ninja' he winked her before he burst out into laughter. 'As promised I'll tell you in one week' Naruto said closing the conversation.

That day they walked the long road and around noon they stopped near a small waterfall/spring in the northern mountains of the land of Fire.

'I'll make a small fire so we can make some hot food, could you get some water for thee, Hinata-Chan?' Naruto said as he gathered some wood and stones and built a fire and a place to heathen 2 hollow bamboo branches for thee, he formed some seals and whispered _(cider snake no jutsu) _he blew a small cloud of steam forming a very small snake that quickly jumped to the wood setting it on fire before crawling all over the wood until it was covered in flames when it lay down and began mixing with the flames. 'That's a handy jutsu, did you learn that during your training, Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked as she just arrived holding the 2 bamboo sticks filled with water. 'Yea, Ero-sennin was always to lazy to cook so I learned it from him so that i could cook every day, because of those 2 years of cooking I also learned how to make some nice food from plants, herbs, weeds and whatever we could find around us as we where most of the time far from city's' Naruto smiled while sitting down and getting some food out of his pack. "He changed even more then I thought, Naruto-Kun is the best!" Hinata thought as she sat down next to him asking 'What's on the menu then chef?' smiling Naruto replied 'sorry, secret you'll have to taste it or get a A-rank clarification code'. Hinata understood that he was aiming at the secret earlier that day, 'Maybe I should just find out now?' Hinata said as she grabbed for his bag, almost tripping over him they fell over, Naruto on his back Hinata atop of him, both immediately grew a crimson red colour as they waited for the other to move first for a few minutes until suddenly... 'Gomen' Naruto said, grabbing Hinata at her waist lifting her and putting her down. 'No sorry it was my fault...' Hinata muttered still half stunned by being so close laying on Naruto! The rest of the noon they sat eating and drinking silently as they kept their face's red enough for the other to notice yet not enough to be make it embarrassing.

A hour later they where done cleaning up the spot leaving no evidence of them ever being there, they left for the last few miles north until they found the road to the east. Once they went a few hours east they came across a town and decided to eat there before going further east as the village where they should pick up the package would be reached the next morning.

-------------------------------------------

'Naruto-Kun, what would you like for dinner?' Hinata asked while they walked around the small town and looking at the several shops to eat. 'Hmpf...They don't even got a ramen shop' Naruto muttered, 'Looks like that place over there is popular, feeling ready for some sushi, Hinata-Chan?' Naruto said as he checked the menu that was hanging outside.

'Hai, I'd love to' Hinata said as they walked in and sat down at a small table Hinata pulled the map out of her bag and they began discussing the route for the next day as they where interrupted, 'Good eve, Sir, Malady, Can i help you?' The waiter asked as he showed them both the menu and continued 'The chef's speciality is the special sushi dish which I can highly recommend'. They both ordered the speciality and continued planning.

'Naruto-Kun can we go past the village north just a bit north of the one we need to pick up the package?, Tenten asked me to deliver this letter there as there was some famous weapon smith living there, she has a ten page explanation about a special weapon she wants and money shouldn't be a problem she said' as they both received and began their dinner.

'Sure we can' Naruto said while filling his mouth with sushi, 'It's not far away from the main road and we got all the time we need' Naruto said as he stuffed even more sushi inside, Hinata watching this laughed a bit before saying 'Nobody ever learned you table manners Naruto-Kun?' she giggled as he suddenly stopped and tried to cover his full mouth and wiped it clean.

'I always lived alone so nobody ever told me how to act' Naruto said a bit depressed.

"Oh no!, I've made him sad" Hinata thought as she quickly stood up and sat next to him she said 'I'll teach you' The rest of the dinner they had fun while she tried to make him eat more civilised and he enjoyed every moment of her touching his hand and guiding it trough the way it was supposed to move, eventually they ended up feeding each other as practise.

After the meal Naruto insisted on paying as it was his idea and they left the town to hit the road again, not stopping until the sun was almost set.

-------------------------------------------

They spotted a small stream behind the tree's and decided to put up the tent Naruto made another fire and they set up the tent together. Then an awkward feeling grabbed both of them: they had to sleep with each other, for a moment both dreamed a bit about the sleeping part of the sleeping but then woke at the same time to look a bit blushed to each other. "Now I know for sure Sakura had something to do with it..." Naruto thought as he quickly said 'I'm going to scan the area for animals that might attack us, you make yourself comfortable, Hinata-Chan' as he disappeared into the night. Hinata, relieved she wouldn't have to ask her Naruto-kun to turn around or close his eye's while she changed her cloths she went into the small tent and changed and quickly checked with her Byakugan if there was anyone watching as she saw Naruto about half a mile hanging upside down a tree branch watching some wolfs that where eating a dead rabbit with a pleased look on its face, it looked like he caught the rabid feeding it to them so they wouldn't go near them she saw him turn around and jump towards her then suddenly stopped he sat down leaning towards a tree pulling out a watch and checking the time. Hinata sighed and continue to undress "maybe he's more of a gentlemen then he even knows himself" she thought as she kept watching him until she was in her sleeping bag as she saw him move after a few minutes. What then happened almost made her faint again.

Naruto walked to the camp and dampened the fire; she stopped the Byakugan as he entered the tent looking at her he thought she was asleep as she closed her eyes. He started to undress and in a few seconds he only had his boxer on and Hinata was almost cooking in her sleeping bag and she felt the hormones raging trough her body seeing the man of her dreams almost naked, he turned around and she let out a small cry of joy as she saw his six-pack and his muscular body and he sat down next to her and let out a small yawn. He crawled inside his sleeping bag as he turned to her and she quickly closed her eyes again. He turn over to her and she suddenly felt his hand touch her cheek as he was hold her face 'Goodnight Hinata, dream well' he said as he almost directly felt asleep just in time he pulled his hand away. At that moment Hinata fainted.

The next morning Naruto woke up around half past 5 as he saw he and Hinata both where half out of their sleeping bags and they spooned. Naruto almost jumped up until he realised she was holding him firmly, more tightly then he expected and he couldn't pull out without making her wake up so he just lay there starting to think what to do. As he lay trying to think about it he suddenly felt how warm she was and he started to realised he was enjoying himself.

After some time however he knew this wasn't right, his body disagreed, as he tried to slip out of Hinata's grip, almost waking her up he finally freed himself from her as he left the tent with only his pants on and his weights.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up as she found herself half out of the sleeping bag and she appeared to be alone again in the tent, she thought back of her dream, and half still dreaming it about Naruto holding her in a spoon position while they lay on a pink cloud.

Just when Naruto removed his training gear he saw Hinata crawl out of the tent with only a top and her pants on, she also seemed to be half asleep so he went to her. 'Ohayo Hinata-Chan!' Naruto said while he came to her and she stretched out, suddenly realising she only whore few clothes she quickly turned red 'Ohayo Naruto-kun, how long have you been awake?' she said quickly while she pulled out her jacket and put it on. 'about a hour and a half, I'm just done doing the morning exercises, shall I make us breakfast?' he replied as he walked over to the other side of the tent. 'Okay' she squeaked seeing him shirtless again, she became redder and followed him. 'I'm glad you said that, else I had to throw it away' Naruto smiled while he walked to the fire where 2 plate's lay with egg's and bacon on them. 'How did you managed to keep those egg's whole?' Hinata asked, suddenly feeling how hungry she was.

'Oh, that's easy, it's a little trick I learned from Ero-sennin, I just got a small box in the bottom of my bag, its made from solid metal and is filled with soft material on the inside and its enhanced with a special gravitational jutsu which I have to repeat every month to keep gravity to have a grip on the items inside, so unless I shake it wildly inside, nothing will happen' Naruto smiled while starting his egg's trying to impress Hinata with his new found civilised eating, just as he was half way he saw she was really hungry and she ate like she haven't eaten in day's, at the sight of it he felt about to burst into laughter when he as well noticed how hungry he was. They enjoyed the meal and ended up with making another one as they started to get more and more used to being around each other without blushing or fainting, Hinata however still had the standard crimson red face.

After they cleared their camp spot they where ready to leave as they set off the last few miles to the village. After around a hour they found the village and they went to the biggest house, as they where supposed to meet the leader of the village.

-------------------------------------------

As they knocked on the door a guards opened, saw their headbands and asked them in 'I recon you're the Genin we asked for?' he said as he shut the gate behind them. 'Hai' they both said and the guard leaded them to the main building. 'The Lord is in a meeting at the moment but I'll show you the guest rooms and a servant will bring you thee' he said to the air in front of him as he opened a door and bowed down deeply. When they entered he closed the door and he walked away. 'Could you check how this guy is doing Hinata-Chan?' Naruto asked as he lay his backpack down and took off Hinata's. (Byakugan!) Hinata said as the veins around her eye's grew bold and her Iris took over her complete eye surface. After a few seconds she let the veins grow their normal size and her iris as well, 'He's just eating with his family and the guard just talked to him, he just send his youngest son over to come and get us' she said as she looked at the door and a second later it opened. 'Good morning and may I welcome you to my father's home' he said as he gave a little nod. 'My father invites you to our table in the main living chamber' he said as he turned around giving another nod meaning them to follow him, as they followed him he continued 'I am the youngest son and my name is Kuro' he said and then he opened the door to the chamber where the rest of the family was. There where 2 young twin girls around the age of 7, another boy a year older then the one that came to get them which was around 10 and another even older man around the age of 16, next to him sat his mother and at the head of the table his father. 'Welcome, welcome, make yourself comfortable, I'm sorry the guard sent you to the guest room he thinks it's a bit inappropriate to join the leader of a village as he is with his family eating breakfast, but the matter we must discuss is of an urgent one and i can't slack off now can I?' the Lord laughed as he pointed to 2 seats across the table that where still free. Hinata and Naruto sat down as they where immediately handed 2 cups of thee. 'Arigato' they both said as another servant walked into the room carrying a small box. 'This right here is the to be delivered package, it contains 2 scrolls and some old memory's, it's nothing much and not really valuable but its to an old friend of mine and seeing a small secret package from Lord to Lord it may be attacked so i Hope you can hold it safe' he said as he took over the box from a servant and lay it in front of him. He opened the box and the inside was blue silk with upon it 2 sealed scrolls both in a cylinder like beautiful container made from copper and there was a small necklace with a lotus flower and one with a small bird, both made for a fine silver and the Lotus had a blue gem in its middle as the bird had the same kind and size in its eye. 'These where the chains of our brothers which we both lost in combat nearby here, its an family tradition that the oldest brothers carry them' He said as he showed them both before he closed the box and handed it over to Naruto, 'please take care of it, I've once protected it with my life'. Naruto carefully took the box as he put it safe in the middle of his bag in a special container. 'Don't worry, it won't come to that and if it would where the strongest Genin alive since we where unable to join the Chuunin exam, we are actually Jounin rank and we'll get that rank in about 20 day's' Naruto said as he stood up and smiled while helping Hinata get up. 'We will make sure it arrives safely Lord-sama' Hinata followed Naruto in his sentence as they where about to walk out. 'I'm sorry but we need to deliver this as fast as possible so if you'll excuse us' Naruto said, they both bowed down and thanked for the thee as they left the mansion they returned to the main road north to find the weapon smith for Tenten.

After about 3 hours of walking they found a spot to get some water as they made some lunch and thee, they continued and after another hour they reached the border of the village.

-------------------------------------------

As they walked in they saw smoke coming from a lot of the houses as they noticed a sign saying welcome to Shuran village, Home of the best blacksmiths, armour smiths and weapon smiths of the country of Fire. 'I guess where ate the right place, Hinata-Chan' Naruto muttered, amazed by the many blacksmith shops and how crowded it was for such a small village. After asking around, they easily found the man they where looking as Hinata also received a picture of him and his daughter in their shop from Tenten. 'His daughter looks cute in that apron, weird but cute' Naruto laughed and Hinata blushed more out of being jealous then him leaning against her. After a few minutes walking they found his house and knocked the door **'I'M IN THE BACK!!' **A voice yelled from behind the small building and they walked around to find a huge shed filled with weapons and tools to make them, a old man resembling the man on the picture except for his white instead of black hair and a grown woman working who resembled the you girl on the picture. 'Ano...Are you Ataku Anbu?' Hinata shyly asked the old man as she moved closer to him. 'Yes, that's me, and you appear to be Shinobi...came here to let me craft you a weapon I presume? Well I don't Just work for anyone you know!' the old geezer laughed while he worked on. 'A friend of mine send me here to ask you to craft a weapon for her, she is a skilled ninja in our village and a weapon master amongst our rank's Anbu-sama' Hinata said cool. 'Hmm...a friend you say...and does this friend happen to have a name young Lady Hyuuga?' the old man laughed as he stopped working and looked at the 2 customers when he noticed Naruto 'Y-y-y-You! Why have you come here again?!?' he gasped at seeing Naruto's face, Naruto, being confused said 'What do you mean old man?, I've never come to this village in my life!'. 'Hmm...Maybe...Maybe' the man said 'ah maybe it was you're father, tell me what's you're name' he implied, looking at Naruto with a face serious enough to kill a joke. 'I am Uzumaki Naruto, sir and I'm going to be the next Hokage!' Naruto said while pointing his thumb and smiled. 'Must be...' the old man muttered, 'Say you know a certain Yondaim?' the old geezer asked Naruto as he walked to a book shelf where 3 books and many kunai and other dagger like weapons lay. 'I never met him but he was the fourth Hokage of our village, why?' Naruto asked. 'Years ago I met a boy about your age that looked like you except for the whisker marks that asked me to repair his special family swords, it was a twin sword set, the best work I ever saw, never saw them again, I thought you where his son' the man Simply explained. After laughing Naruto turned serious again, 'I don't think I am the son of Yondaim sir but I am not here to repair something but with my friend who needed a special weapon'. 'Well then, I guess I'll make that weapon for you, what you need?' he asked walking over to Hinata as he laid down the old book he grabbed to see the information about Yondaim. 'Ano...I got a letter from her, it should explain everything she said to me' Hinata said as she opened her jacket and pulled out the big heavy envelope. Handing it over the old man opened it and pulled out ten large papers fully written both sides. 'It is her dream to receive this weapon and money is not a problem she also said to me' Hinata continued as she took out another smaller envelope, she opened it pulling out a small pile of cash and a note which said pre-payment and a small picture of Tenten and her Father both holding a Bo staff. 'I-I-is that Tenten?' the old geezer asked while taking the picture and picking a tear from his eye before it could fall down. 'How do you know her name?' Naruto asked as he looked at the picture over the old man's shoulder. 'I've been to Konoha once many years ago, to visit a old friend from when we where both simple blacksmiths from before the war and I found him with his daughter who was just 9 years younger then my daughter and her name was Tenten, also she looked like this girl' the old man said as he continued 'and my old friend is this man right here'. 'So that's why...anyways could you make her that weapon Anbu-sama?' Naruto asked. 'Of course I'll make her the weapon, as long as I can make her happy I'll do it!' as he walked away beginning to read the pile of paper crying out Brilliant! or so every now and then. His daughter walked up to them, 'looks like he found another weapon to his heart, last time he was like this i was just 5 years old and he had the swords from that Yondaim figure' she laughed as she took the money and the note as she said 'Don't worry, ill bring the weapon to Tenten as soon as its done, maybe Dad will come to' she smiled happily before they left for the main road again. As they set foot towards the border to deliver the package they walked away towards the sun set.

* * *

I made this chapter a bit of a Twist and finally got their love to break trough a bit, still working on that, so until next time I hope you enjoyed the story so far as you are now reading this (unless of course you're reading ahead-.-') anyway please review so I know what you think, I can see already a few hundred people read my story but only one reacted!, anyways ill go on with the story when ever it pops into my head and so on and so on...

ENJOY:D


	6. pt6 The Confession

This is a small chapter but i finaly found a way to make it as i was struggeling to make this happen, also i filled in the hopes of someone, hope you like it ;)

written

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

Whispers

Highlighted or special text.

**The confession**

As they walked on for hours from the village Hinata kept thinking of what the old geezer said.

"He compared Naruto to the fourth but if you think of it, it seems weird; not only does he look like the fourth, also he uses techniques only the fourth and his sensei could do AND he was born on the same day the fourth died and the Kyuubi was defeated!" Hinata thought. "Not only that but the Kyuubi was sealed inside him out of all people!" Hinata continued.

* * *

3 years ago just after the Chuunin exam

Hinata walked up to the Hokage's office, she knocked and the new Hokage let her in. 'Good morning, Hinata is it?' Tsunade said while she continued her paperwork and just looked up for a second. 'H-h-hai Hokage-sama' Hinata said while she walked up until she was right in front of the Hokage's desk. 'You wanted to see me about that boy Naruto right?' Tsunade asked as putting the large scroll aside as she sighed and leaned back. 'Hai Tsunade-sama! I'd Like to ask why the whole village hates him and…and…' Hinata firmly began but suddenly began to stutter as she looked to her feet and began to play with her fingers, 'And?' Tsunade said, thinking "damn, only 2 weeks Hokage and now already I get problems with the Kyuubi!" she sighed and leaned back even more. 'Ano…a friend of me told me how odd it was that Naruto looked like the fourth, was born on the day he died and also I thought he had those cute whisker marks as scars but hearing that…' Hinata began to say as she was already trembling because she said something cute about Naruto was against anyone else. 'Also it never happened before that a demon got killed and the fourth may be very strong he couldn't kill one by himself right?' she continued as the Hokage became a bit red "Shit! She somehow understands that he is sealed within him!" Tsunade thought as she had to think of how to handle Hinata, being a Hyuuga she couldn't just lie to her but she couldn't break the law either! '_Is the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto-kun!?_' Hinata suddenly whispered as she became red and looked down again. 'Hinata, you do not know about 2 law's that where set up by the Third a month after the death of the Fourth, this is because one of them includes being forbidden to speak about them unless you are Hokage…or if you are Naruto' she said as she leaned forward and looked straight at Hinata forcing her to look at her. 'W-w-why Naruto as well, Hokage-sama?' Hinata asked, stunned by the exception of Naruto on a Hokage's word.

'Because the other rule said that is was forever forbidden for anyone to speak of the Kyuubi that was not killed but sealed by the fourth, into a young boy who had just been born' Tsunade continued with a serious face 'and this boy…because he still lives the village is safe yet the villagers hated him so the Third made the rule so that the boy would at least have normal friends'. Hinata being shocked by the news was pressed to the heart never to speak with anyone about it unless Naruto or the Hokage approved.

End flashback

* * *

"And who else then your own son would you choose to become the host of a powerful demon because you knew he would be powerful enough to contain him" it suddenly hit Hinata, "Naruto is unknowingly the son of the Fourth Hokage!". 'Hey Hinata, why did you suddenly stop? You look like you just saw a ghost' Naruto smirked as he walked back to Hinata who stopped a few meters back. 'Hinata-Chan?' Naruto asked as he grabbed her shoulder and looked at her, by the sudden touch she awoke from her thoughts and almost said it but was stopped by his eye's looking at hers deeply concerned. 'I-i-I'm okay, I just thought of something…never mind it' she answered as she tried to break free from his grip whilst trying not to speak of what she just found out. 'Are you sure? You look kinda pale Hinata-Chan' Naruto said as he began worrying. 'Maybe we should set up camp here and look for something to eat?' she said as she looked around and saw an open spot between the three's and hearted a river close by. 'of course, we didn't ate anything and its way past dinner time, I'm sorry Hinata it my fault' Naruto said as he ran off to set up camp at the same spot Hinata pointed out. They sat and ate some fish that Naruto caught and after that they set up the camp.

'We can use this time to spar a little, Naruto-kun' Hinata said as she stood up and looked down on Naruto who was just done with the last fish. 'Alright, I was just thinking about training a bit!' Naruto laughed as he pulled off his long leather coat and walked towards the road where there was plenty of space. For the next 2 hours they sparred with not to serious blows but at the end still there where a few three's knocked over or just had big holes in them.

Both exhausted Hinata lay down next to the fire as Naruto couldn't control himself and he just lay down just a few inches away from Hinata. "Maybe I can try her to come forward with her feelings tonight" Naruto smirked as he got even closer to Hinata.

Naruto turned to Hinata as he took a serious face and tapped her on the shoulder.

'I felt something the last few days that I've never felt before' he began. 'I didn't know what it was for sure until I woke up yesterday…'he said as he looked into her eye's and he drew his head close to Hinata. 'I think…I think…' he pushed his head past hers until he reached her ear and he whispered _'I think I love you Hinata-kun'_. Hinata fainted.

Hinata woke up, she felt a warm feeling against her back as she tried to sit up, then she realised she was sitting up while leaning against Naruto who on his turn leaned against a tree sleeping quietly, the fire was just lowly burning and it seemed like just half a hour since they fought as she saw Naruto's little wounds healed and hers didn't. She blushed like mad because he held her at her waist as she began to remember what happened "He told me he loved me…HE LOVES ME" Hinata could almost scream it out but she didn't as she tried to feel comfortable with the idea of them being a couple. But before she could think of anything Naruto woke up as he suddenly felt a cold spot on his front side as Hinata sat a little straighter up. 'Hinata, you woke up' Naruto smiled, half sleeping. 'I hope I didn't scare you to much with my little confession as I couldn't think of a better time to tell you' he smiled.

"It's really true, he really REALLY loves me!" Hinata thought as she almost lost control until she let her body take over as she turned around and jumped at Naruto folding her arms around his neck she began to cry of joy and happiness as he finally felt the same way. Naruto of course still being a bit misunderstanding about girls thought she was crying for different reasons and immediately began to apologise. 'I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, I didn't mean it that way I'm sorry that I said it to you' he began as Hinata looked up from his chest, her face a crimson red that would made blood jealous 'I loved you ever since I first saw you Naruto-Kun!' she cried. They held closer to each other and lay there for more then an hour, finally after all those years he had someone to hug, for the first time in his life he felt this good as Hinata wouldn't be happier they smiled both and said nothing.

After some time they both knew this feeling of first love touch couldn't last forever they looked at each other and Naruto whispered 'We should set up the tent for the night'. And so they did, after doing this Naruto took the spare fish he caught especially for this as he winked to Hinata, you go chance I'll look around if I can find any animals that want a snack. As he disappeared she took cleaned the eating place, went inside the tent and scanned the area with her (Byakugan) as she saw Naruto jumping around the three's she undressed and put on her night shirt and pants as she tuck herself into her sleeping bag, watching every of Naruto's movements. After a while did the whole area twice and sat down to hang the fish at a tree branch a few three's away from them as he came inside the tent. This time she didn't close her eye's as she watched a blushing Naruto undressed and sat down next to her. He smiled of the memory of the night before and told her what happened that morning. Hinata was stunned and apologised for holding him and he on his side just laughed as he crawled into his sleeping bag while moving close to Hinata as he put his arms around her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek after he kissed her goodnight, she fainted and Naruto fell asleep a moment after.

* * *

As I finished this chapter i felt like a weight fell off of my shoulders, finaly i found a way to say that what you have now read, also i cleaned up some of the misunderstandings to make the story slide a little better :), i hope you like it and if you read this, i mean it seriously REVIEW:P please please please review...

_I hope you like how i brought it and enjoy your stay at _


	7. pt7 The Yourney

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

_Whispers_

**The yourney**

The next morning Hinata woke up feeling warmth around her body as she opened her eye's to see what it was. Suddenly she remembered what happened the night before and she noticed she and Naruto where spooning, his arms wrapped around her. "Alright, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out" She tried to calm herself but she couldn't and was about to faint when she heard him whisper _'Ohayo, Hinata-kun, sorry about this we wake up like this, please don't faint' _as Naruto held his head next to hers still with his eye's closed. "I can't faint, especially not now Naruto wants to hold me!" she screamed into her head trying to keep awake. _'I hope you can try to control yourself a little bit more now you know' _Naruto continued as she turned around with a blood red face. _'I like the way you blush, it makes me feel different'_ Naruto smiled as he hugged her, he still whore nothing but his boxers and the sleeping bag up to his waist but she could feel their skin connecting and she almost felt like they melted against each other. _'N-n-Naruto-kun'_ she whispered. He opened his eye's and for a few minutes they gazed into each others.

That morning Naruto did only half of his morning training as he had spent the rest lying in the tent with Hinata. 'The thee is almost ready Naruto-Kun!' Hinata yelled as she walked to the stream to watch Naruto exercise with the weights and some simple water clones. 'I'll be right there Hinata-Kun, Is it okay to call you Kun?' Naruto asked as he countered the last blow and stopped the water clone. 'Sss-sure Naruto-Kun' Hinata said as she blushed and walked besides him after he unequipped the weights, 'Say, Hinata do you have any training weights?' Naruto asked, looking at the scroll he just sealed the weights in. 'I got some in my vest but its nothing special and also around the same amount in my pants, I wear it daily' she replied. 'Nothing special…how much is nothing special to you Hinata-kun? I know Lee thinks 500 pounds on each limp as normal' Naruto laughed of Lee's strength and sat down next to Hinata who just poured some thee into his cup. 'It's nothing special, just the standard I got from Kurenai-sensei' She replied when she grew a little red on her cheeks. Naruto, now motivated and interested into her strength quickly grabbed her vest as he saw it was closed but unzipped and tore it away from her, at least he tried. The minute he pulled the vest off it smashed into the group causing the same effect as lee's leg weights in the Chuunin exams, a big cloud of dust flew up and they both where blinded. When the dust screen faded Naruto saw a dark crimson red Hinata wearing the vest again as she helped him up. 'I try not to overdo it but Kurenai-Sensei say's I need to increase the weight at least once a month' she almost whispered as he sat up again, still shocked by the raw power she was holding up every moment. **'T-t-t that's impossible!'** Naruto cried out. **'That must be over 800 pounds in your vest alone!!!' **Naruto continued estimating the weight and calculating his own now shameful mere 950 pounds of the total set. 'Its not that much, its just 600 in my vest and another 450 pounds in my pants and shoes' Hinata said as she took a nip from her drink. 'Since when did you train this hard Hinata-Kun?' Naruto said as he started his fish. 'When you left I asked Kurenai-sensei to train me more and better as I wanted to be able to train with you when you came back' Hinata said while beginning to blush less and less. 'And now after 2 years of hard training I can even spar with you!' Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto and continued eating their fish.

-------------------------------------------

They cleaned up the camp and set out to go towards the place of delivery when they came across an old man who was carrying a large bag and walking slow. 'Oi, Ji-san' Naruto began 'Need help carrying that bag of yours?'. 'You look like a strong young man, care to help an old geezer out with his bag?' the old man smiled as he sat down letting the bag fall besides him. 'Of course he will' Hinata smiled at the old man 'Where are you headed?' she asked while she opened her bag. 'Here, have some water' she handed the old man a bottle. 'I need to follow this road for a day walking then go north to find a village where my son lives' he said as he gave back the bottle after he took a little of it. 'That's great! Where heading the same way only we need to go just a bit further' Naruto laughed as he took the bag and threw it over his shoulder. 'Anything else Ji-san?' he smiled while Hinata helped the poor old man up on his feet as they started walking again. 'So, you two a couple or just friends?' the old man smirked seeing Hinata grow a faint red and Naruto grabbed the back of his head and started to look at Hinata from the corner of his eye. 'Ah, I see, you're not a couple quite yet' he laughed as he kicked a stone towards a three.

After a good 4 hours walking the old man sat down on a rock asking for a break. 'Can we take a break here?' the old man asked as he coughed a little and sat down to drink some water from the small river stream. 'Sure, might as well make afternoon lunch while where at it' Naruto said. 'I need to rest for a while, you can go on if you want tough, thanks for carrying my bag all this way' the old man smiled as Naruto pulled out his kunai again to catch some fish. 'It's no problem, we could carry you to the village if you want?' Hinata began as she collected some fire for the fish to cook. 'Don't worry about us Ji-san, our training gear weighs more then you could imagine so its no problem to take you along with us' Naruto smile as he came back with 2 big fishes and 2 smaller ones. Suddenly the old man fell down and they both got to him as fast as they could. **'Ji-Chan!'** Naruto yelled as he caught him before he'd hit the ground. Hinata quickly felt his forehead as she noticed the man was having a high fever, 'He is really sick Naruto-Kun, we need to take him to the village as soon as possible!' Hinata said and before she knew it Naruto stood while holding the man as he said 'clean up the camp and come after me as quickly as you can, I'll bring him to his son's village' and Naruto was gone.

Naruto ran off as fast as he could and in mere minute's he reached the village and jumped to the centre of it as it started to rain. **'SOMEONE HELP ME!'** he yelled out as several people came walking over to him and suddenly a voice came out of the crowd **'What have you done to my father!?!?!?!'** a young man came running up and tore the old man out of Naruto's grasp. Before Naruto could say anything the man ran off to the biggest house with Naruto quickly following him. 'We found him on our way here and helped him carry his bags when he suddenly collapsed with a high fever' Naruto tried to explain as they stood in front of the house with the man screaming as he held his father closely. 'BA-CHAN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, PLEASE HELP MY FATHER!!!' he screamed as a few seconds later the door was opened by a young girl around the age of 15, letting them both in they saw an old lady walking up to them. 'What's all this fuss?' she muttered as she walked over to see the old man she quickly grabbed his arm and then felt his fore head. 'Oh my, this isn't good quick Aoyame prepare the table for this man!' she said to the young girl as she nodded and disappeared into another room. 'I need to know what happened' she said as she leaded them to the same door Naruto began to explain what happened and they listened until they where in the room and the man was on the table. 'Please wait outside until I finish or call you in' she said as she left and Naruto and the young man walked outside and sat down.

-------------------------------------------

'I guess I have to thank you for saving my father, if it wasn't for you maybe I wouldn't see him alive again' the man said as he turned to Naruto, 'What's your name?' he asked while trying to force a smile on his face. 'I am Uzamaki Naruto' Naruto smiled as he replied 'And you?'. 'I am Nariyun Seta' he said while he leaned back to the wall as he closed his eyes. 'you said we found him, who are with you?' he asked. 'Oh no I forgot about Hinata, she must be soaked' Naruto cried out while running to the door. Suddenly the young girl jumped out as she was listening to them and she held a umbrella 'Here, else you'll get wet' she blushed a bit when she handed Naruto a simple umbrella. 'Arigato Aoyame-Chan' he smiled as he ran outside the umbrella in front of him as he ran so fast he just hit the drops in front not atop of him.

Hinata cleaned up the fire and threw away what was left over from the fish as she started jumping across the forest when it started to rain. "I hope Naruto-Kun made it in time" she thought as she felt the rain starting to fall more. After about half an hour she saw the border of the village and wanted to jump in when she suddenly felt a hand grab her shoulder as she saw Naruto blushing lightly as he pulled her under the umbrella. 'I-i-i I found his son and a medic is now treating him' he said as she felt a cold shiver along her back. She realised that she was all soaked and Naruto was blushing a little because her clothes where all wet and stuck to her skin, quickly trying to hide it Naruto pulled her down as they began walking under the umbrella. _'Thank you for coming for me Naruto-Kun'_ she whispered as she held onto his left arm firmly they walked into the village and straight to the big mansion.

Knocking on the front door Aoyame opened as she blushed seeing Naruto with the soaked girl on his arm while they both smiled. 'Arigato for the umbrella Aoyame' Naruto smiled whilst he gave back the umbrella. 'Could Hinata-Kun change somewhere and fresh up?' he asked as she nodded and guided Hinata to another room in the mansion. Naruto walked to where he left Seta and found him smiling with some thee. 'Any news?' he asked as he sat down and found a cup of thee ready for him. 'She just came to see me, he will be fine but he needs a few days rest and he needs to stay here, thanks again for saving him Naruto' Seta smiled as he continued 'I live nearby and own a small ramen stand, can I give you a bowl out of gratitude, or don't you like ramen?' he asked. Naruto jumped up and cheered **'RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN, ill go get Hinata-kun and then we can go!!'** Naruto laughed as he drank the last of his thee and ran off. "Hmmm…must've liked Ramen then" the man smiled while he stood up and went inside to room to talk to his father.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata followed the young girl as she leaded her to a small bathroom and handed her a towel while Hinata began undressing and drying herself she started talking while she sat down on a small chair. 'Ano…Is Naruto-san you're boyfriend?' Hinata started blushing like mad 'Nnno where just team mate's' Hinata said 'but with luck I'll get him' she winked to Aoyame as she was finally dry and picked up her back to get some other clothing. When she was half dressed and just had her pants and her bra on Naruto walked in talking like a mad man about ramen when he suddenly stopped and grew a dark crimson red glow over his face. He quickly turned around with his nose bleeding as he walked outside he couldn't think of anything but curves. **'Gomen Nasai Hinata-Kun!'** he screamed out while trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose. Hinata, blushing like mad quickly dressed and walked out to apologise that she was naked as Naruto apologised for walking in so sudden. Aoyame just sat there and laughed to herself to what just happened that day. "first this gorgeous guy knocks on my door and then I see this beautiful girl clean herself and now they can't stop apologising to each other" she smiled and went out of the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------

'We shall go when the rain stops alright Naruto?' Seta said as he handed Hinata a cup of thee, 'This house is owned by the village elder and she is also our best medic in town as you might have understood'. 'It's just that she has something against blood, what or why is something no-one knows but we don't worry about it' he smiled as he took sat down at the table in the main living room with the old lady Aoyame and Naruto and Hinata. 'It's alright, I could treat him easily without even seeing any blood at all!' the old lady laughed out loud as she turned to Naruto. 'Are you 2 by chance from Konoha?' she asked pointing out the head protectors and smiling. 'Yea, where Konoha Shinobi!' Naruto said. 'Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Tsunade?' the old woman smiled as she saw the recognition on their faces. 'She is our Hokage, leader of the village' Hinata said as she looked closely at the old lady. 'Ah yes, I wouldn't think any less of her, I once lived in Konoha but the war was to much for me and I fled into this small village where I lived ever since, Tsunade is my cousin and I learned her much of the things I know' she said while her eyes faded in memory.

After an hour the rain stopped and Naruto jumped up out of joy for the upcoming ramen, Seta showed them his shop and after a good bowl of ramen although not as good as Ichiraku ramen they enjoyed it and said goodbye to the old man as they set off to another day trip further towards their goal, also they received an umbrella from Aoyame.

That night they set up their camp in a small cave they found along the road and without the need of a tent they slept by a cosy fire holding each other after they cuddled for some time and talked about past events where Naruto was blind to Hinata's love.

The next day started out usual with Naruto unable to escape from Hinata's grasp and after some cuddling when they woke up he did his exercise while Hinata took care of the breakfast. During breakfast they planned the trip for the day and found that because of the running the day before they had just 3 days of walking left before they would meet the man to deliver the package as Naruto began to think. 'Ano…what would you say if we'd just run there today and be back in Konoha tomorrow Hinata-kun?' Naruto asked. "Oh no, he wants to go back sooner then first planned, now I can't be with him all the time" Hinata almost panicked until she saw Naruto smirk while he watched her. 'Because….I thought we could take some days off then and report back after the next week, like they expected us to do' he said while he winked and continued 'Like, we could go to a bathhouse for a few day's and relax together?'. Hinata, now relieved began to think of the possibility and was thinking of them in a mixed bath house when she suddenly got very red again and nodded yes. Naruto smiled and after ten minutes they where done packing and for the normal eye they both suddenly vanished as they launched themselves towards their goal know that, the faster they where done the more they could be with each other.

-------------------------------------------

That night they arrived at the village and found the biggest mansion they could find to knock on its gate. The guard opened the gate a tiny bit to see who it was and opened when he saw the leave emblem on the forehead protectors, 'Welcome, we received word of you 2 coming' the guard said as he led them to the main building. 'Wait here' he said as he showed the a simple room with a small table in it and 2 cups of thee waiting for them still steaming hot 'I'll notify the Lord of you're arrival' as he closed the door behind him. Naruto looked towards Hinata who nodded and silently activated her (Byakugan), she stood still for a few second when she suddenly started laughing and released the jutsu, 'What happened?' Naruto asked a bit confused but before he could say anything Hinata held her finger to her mouth while she walked backwards to a wall, she sat down and turned around to look right into a small eye 'Got you!' she laughed as she opened the door/wall and pulled a young boy into the room. 'Why where you peeking?' she asked with a serious face causing the boy to blush and look at his feet. 'I'd better answer her or she'll look into your mind' Naruto laughed winking to Hinata who understood what he was saying. The boy looked up fearfully to suddenly see 2 big white iris's covering the whole eye's while all veins where big and pumping like mad, he screamed a bit as he crawled backwards, Hinata and Naruto both laughed as Naruto picked up the boy and whispered _'Don't worry she's real nice, sometimes just a bit scary'_ as he smiled and pat him on his head. 'Now, tell me you're name and why you where spying on us'. The boy confessed and seemed to be the oldest son of the Lord, named Kankonie and he wanted to see who the guests where. After that they explained who and what they where and made some fun until the door opened. **'Papa!'** the boy yelled out and ran towards the man that was standing there as the boy jumped up to him and held his robe tightly, 'These Shinobi are funny' he smiled. 'Very well then, I'll have to invite you to lunch tomorrow morning seeing it is way past dinner time and especially past BED TIME' he snapped to wards his son with an evil smirk on his face, 'We'll discuss the package tomorrow, a servant will show you to your room, although I expected 2 men so I only had one room prepared, should I make another one?' he asked as he picked his son up Naruto and Hinata both said '**No don't!,** were just team mates!' after a second they both blushed and looked away from each other, the Lord grinned and walked away.

* * *

I just finishing writing this chapter, I forgot to say but the chapter with the master waponsmith i named him Anbu as he was a master waponsmith and i hope anyone noticed , also i managed to took away the fainting and now they can return home.

Will naruto kiss Hinata?, Shal the Hyuuga's find out of their love?, Can they simpley complete the mission? Will Naruto eat Ramen?

find out in the next chapter, possebly updated somewhere next week!


	8. pt8 The Royla Day

_**Last chapter I forgot to ask for anyone to review, as it is important for me to know what you think (ya know this is my first fan-fic ever and I have know idea if its good bad or not worth commenting on, if so just say )**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter, if you've come this far I recon you like the story :)**_

'' talking

"" thinking

( ) jutsu's

_w__hispers_

**T****he royal day**

Naruto and Hinata woke up that morning and started the usual as a few hours later they where invited to breakfast with the Lord. They around training the Lord's son Kankonie joined them and amazed by Naruto's morning training he kept asking questions or teasing the clones about what he was doing. After training Naruto took a small shower to freshen up after training and the journey as Hinata had already done so.

'Welcome, welcome, I hope you slept well?' the Lord asked as they walked in, bowed down and where shown to their seats. 'My son speaks highly of your performance this morning, tell me do all ninja train as much and as heavily like this?' he laughed while he gave his son a wink. 'No, many train hard but I am on a special training program to get stronger beyond my original boundaries' Naruto said as he received a cup of thee and smiled. 'Ano…We got the package that was to be delivered right here' Hinata said. She held out the wooden box as she was carrying it when they came in. 'Ah, great I was hoping he'd send someone fast but I didn't expect it to be here before the next 4 days!' the Lord laughed as he took the box from Hinata who walked over to him. 'I recon my friend showed you what is inside?' he said, not awaiting an answer he continued 'I hope you weren't attacked tough?' he said with concern in his eye's. 'We weren't attacked but there was a little hold up yesterday, nothing to worry about Lord-sama' Naruto said. The Lord inspected the box and after a few moments had a pleased smile. 'Do you want to stay for tonight's dinner?' he asked as he lay down the box besides him, 'It would please my son as well' eh said as he looked to a specific wall plate as he nodded to Naruto. Naruto disappeared and suddenly the wall was open like a door and Naruto stood behind the boy who sat on his knee's hands up as if he was leaning to a wall peeking through a small hole with one eye closed. Naruto, Hinata and the Lord laughed as Naruto carried the little boy with an almost red glow on his face to the centre of the room. 'So, you'd like us to stay for a few more hours?' Naruto grinned as the boy heavily shook his head.

They decided to accept the offer to stay for another day and where to set out the next morning. As they finished the conversation they got time to change into more recreational clothing for lunch with the Lord and his wife and children. Naruto and Hinata got to their room and Hinata walked to her bag as she pulled out a simple but fashionable light purple/white with a flowery blossom pattern, as she undressed she gave Naruto one naughty look as he turned red and grabbed his bag to turn around, he looked as he was ordered by Tsunade to bring some good clothing if they where to eat with the Lord of either one of the village's as he now thought "Meh, I'd bet it was Sakura's Idea to get me close to Hinata" Naruto smirked as he took off everything except his boxers and took a small sealed bag from his rug sack.

--------------------------------------------------

He bought this the day he went out for a new uniform and it was recommended by Kakashi with a blink. Inside the bag was a long black pants and a pair of black slippers, a long sleeved white jackets with the sleeves getting wider the further they go, a small black shirt to wear under the open white jack. He changed into his new suit and lay the head protector on the side atop his uniform, as he walked into the room he knocked first asking if Hinata was ready, she responded and as he entered they where both stunned. Never had Naruto seen someone more beautiful then what he saw before him as Hinata blushed a light rouge.

"Tsunade was right, if he tries to he can be more handsome then anyone I've ever saw" she thought. Hinata saw Naruto in a suit, never she had seen him else way then in a orange uniform or his new black uniform with his long black leather coat, except at the funeral of the third, "maybe with this and some major improvements in his behaviour I could prove Father Naruto was a man worthy of recognition" Hinata smiled at the thought. 'You look beautiful in that dress Hinata' Naruto smiled as he walked up to her, she kept blushing and replied 'You to Naruto-Kun'. She took Naruto's arm and together they walked out as she gave him tips how to behave during the lunch and especially what not to do, as this was quite a long list. "I'm sure glad I'm just a Shinobi" Naruto thought as he heard what you couldn't do when you where royalty as he pitied the Lord's son.

--------------------------------------------------

When they entered the room a servant showed their seats and soon after the Lord's family entered with the Lord in front. 'Ah, so what is said is true, Shinobi always blend in into their surroundings, if I didn't know better I'd say you 2 where a young royal couple here for some diplomatic' The Lord laughed but stopped as he saw their red faces…to laugh even more. 'Don't worry I won't tell anyone if they ask' he winked to Naruto as he sat down and regained his serious face as the servants brought in food on dishes and they started to eat.

'So, tell me, Is it really true you can make a copy of yourself young man?' The Lord said after they finished their meal and where drinking tea. 'Yes Lord-sama, I am one of the Shinobi who master the Kage Bunshin' he said as he stood up, 'Shall I demonstrate?'. 'Please do so' the Lord smiled hoping to see what his son told him about. Naruto stood straight up, started to form the seals and said loud enough for the lord to heal (Kage-Bunshin No-Jutsu!) as Kage Bunshin's popped next to him he sat down and began drinking his tea. 'Anything you'd like them to do Lord-sama?' Naruto smiled as the 4 stood in a square and bowed down. 'This gift was of great importance to me and many people know that, important enough to make many thieves more then happy to kill the delivery boy who came it here, also my head of security recommended because of this to send a squad of our finest men' the Lord said as a small group of men in full combat suits walked into the room.

'Prove to me I made the right choice' he simply put as one man walked up to the 4 and handed offered them a few weapons and kunai. Naruto and Hinata smiled to each other as Naruto stood up. 'I'd be honoured Lord-sama' he said as he took off his jacket and shirt laying them next to him as his Kage Bunshin's kept them on. 'This will help you're men focus on the real me as well as keep my clothes clean' Naruto smirked as he and the clones nodded to each other in agreement. 'Good, Good!' The Lord laughed as he stood up and walked over to a door. 'If you'd all follow me then I'll show you the place where we can start our little match' as he walked out of the room leaving the rest to follow him, Hinata quickly picked up Naruto's clothes as she followed him with a glowing red face seeing his well built body so close to her in the open light, she saw them at night but never good even with the Byakugan.

--------------------------------------------------

It took about ten minute's to walk past several small and big buildings and beautiful gardens until they reached what seemed to be a training area as the men made a full circle with Naruto in the middle with his 4 clones around him all in different battle stance's. 'Alright, although this is a serious fight I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not a new ally' he commanded his man as Naruto began laughing. 'For their sake I'll hold back Lord-sama!' as he took turned around to face 2 clones, he nodded and they disappeared. 'Now it is a little more fair, as soon as you're men stopped my 2 other clones I will start, as my clones are not even near as powerful as I am' Naruto smiled as he disappeared and reappeared at Hinata who could match his speed and you could see her shift a bit to match his way of standing as she was now holding tightly on his arm. "Don't go to rough on them" she thought as he whispered _'Don't worry, I'll give them a nice show'_**'This is an insult!'** one of the soldier's shouted **'We need to fight this boy? You can't be serious milord!'** another yelled as he turned around to face his leader. The Lord looked to Naruto who nodded with a smile as the Lord knew enough and yelled **'You have never fought Shinobi before and this can be a good training exercise for all of you!, now forget what I said and kill those clones**!' he yelled as he stood back because he heard something about Shinobi being able to use the elements and even on massive scale to be able to destroy large landscape's.

The clones stood there waiting as suddenly the first of men jumped out of the circle with his long spear besides him ready for a swing at their heads when he saw the first jump a few meters up and the second one simply dodge the spear by bending backwards, as soon as the spear passed the second kicked the end of it up and the second landed behind the man as he kicked his legs away from beneath him, the man fell down and the first clone picked him up and threw him out of the circle unconscious as the other one happily yelled **'NEXT!' **which had the expected effect on the other men; they became furious. They all yelled out several battle cries and came at the clones at full armed speed with more weapons then men. As the fight went on every now and then a man was thrown outside the circle unconscious, just to wake up a second after and commanded by the Lord to sit down and watch the fight. As the group grew smaller and the man became more ashamed Naruto called one of the clones off to let the one left continue, the clone took out the last 4 man to leave one standing, which seemed to be the captain. 'I got to hand it to you, you fight well and I can feel you have experience in battle' Naruto said as he walked up to the clones, smiled at them as they disappeared, 'My clones can disappear when I want them or when they are hurt, even the smallest slice or hit can undo them, your man could not and you cannot either' Naruto smiled politely as he walked up to the captain. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you but I am one of the best Shinobi alive at the moment and I grow stronger every day' he said as he bowed down. **'No this cannot be! I train every day and have bin doing so ever since I was at the age of seven!'** the captain yelled as he grabbed the handle of his duel swords and jumped up to Naruto. Naruto, expecting something like this vanished and reappeared behind the captain and held him with one hand by his left shoulder and the other one, pointing one finger out, at his neck. 'If I press here you will fall down and wont be able to move for 3 days depending on how hard I press you may never be able to move again, if I move my finger 3 inches down I can kill you, don't ever underestimate Shinobi as I have done nothing today that a much weaker one cannot do except my speed and the Kage Bunshin no-Jutsu' Naruto said as he held his shoulder firmly. 'I hope this is enough to convince that if the deliverer was to be attacked it was the best to be Shinobi' Naruto smiled as he let go of the man and walked up to Hinata who was grinning lightly as he whispered _'I think I overdid it a bit with the dead-pinch'. _The Lord began clapping as the man walked up to their captain who just fell down to his knees realising he almost died and he couldn't do a thing about it.

--------------------------------------------------

As they re-entered the living room Naruto talked with the Lord and his son about his ability's and his missions as the Lord told him about his past, Hinata was eagerly listening to Naruto when until she was called over by the Lord's wife. 'You look just like a princess and unless when you hold Naruto-san you act just like one to, to be more precise, you have the elegance of one' she half asked/said when she led her towards a smaller room somewhere near, 'Are you from a royal family?' she now asked when they sat down with another girl who was already sitting there as 3 cups with tea where ready. 'I am Hyuuga Hinata, oldest of the Hyuuga clan's main branch family, we are the greatest clan in Konoha and also one of the most powerful so because of that I am not only trained in combat but also in etiquette' she smiled as she saw the surprised look on the Lord's wife and the young girl. 'I never thought a woman of such importance could join combat!' the little girl squeaked as she holds her hand in front of her mouth, shocked that she said something. 'Its okay, Hinata-san, I'd like you to meet my eldest daughter, Kiara' the wife said as she pointed to the girl who made a small bow/nod. She was the eldest and to be the new heir but our laws forbid such a thing and she was to be killed at birth when my Husband came with an idea, we abandoned her and my younger sister adopted her, she lives in the mansion as a servant but is nothing less then a daughter to me, yet, she cannot live as a princess. Touched by the story Hinata nodded and said 'I am doubted to be the new leader of our clan, everybody thinks I'm to weak and I need to fight hard every moment to earn respect, I understand how you must feel'. As the conversation went on they continued to boys leading to Naruto and his history, the Lord's wife and her daughter knew everything there is to know about Naruto except the Kyuubi after an hour talking with Hinata as a servant called to them that Naruto had requested for Hinata.

Naruto was playing with the Lord's son when he noticed Hinata was gone, after asking the servants he found out she was with the lady. "Probably talking about girl's stuff" he thought. Later on the Lord came in and went directly to Naruto. 'Naruto-san, I have to be at a meeting and as my son is almost of age to start studying I need him with all meetings to get him into our system' the Lord said as he nodded to his son who turned around to face Naruto, 'Gomen, Naruto-San' he said as he bowed his head a little and followed his father around. Naruto, now having nothing to do was curious where Hinata was and asked one of the servants for her whereabouts. The servant told him to wait there and so he waited. Only it was boring to wait so he pulled out his jacket and shirt, jumped up to the ceiling and started doing sort of push downs as you could say.

Hinata walked along the gardens seeing some plants she had never seen as she walked into the room, seeing nothing but an empty room except for Naruto's jacket and shirt just a few feet away from her. She walked up to the clothes until she heard a small grin and before she could look up Naruto jumped down and landed right in from of her. Less then one inch away from her face.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata both blushed a light pink when they stepped back, Naruto was apologising for his bluntly ness as Hinata kept growing darker and darker red. Mostly from being so close to him but even more from seeing his chest all in the open again. He quickly put his shirt on and walked over to Hinata. 'Tell me, Princess Hyuuga, how would you like this one special day?' Naruto smiled as he kneeled down like a servant. 'I'd like to begin with a walk' Hinata smirked while getting what he was meaning. Naruto picked up his jacket and walked to Hinata while she grabbed her favourite arm again and they went outside and for an hours they just walked trough the gardens as the sun was shining brightly. Then they found a willow three with long branches reaching onto the ground and only a small opening allowing them to see the small pond that lay there peacefully, also there was a small 2 person-bench. They sat down there, Hinata leaning onto Naruto whilst he held her firmly as they just watched each other and the pond. Suddenly Hinata turned around and faced Naruto as he gazed into her eye's understanding what she was about to do. They both leaned forward and kissed each other, softly first, then more intensive until they kept passionately kissing each other, not willing to let go of the feeling they both looked for so long. The kiss went on for almost half an hour.

Suddenly they stopped as they heard 2 young kids giggle. Sitting behind a bush whilst peeking trough the leaves they saw the Lords children. Both blushing heavily, being caught in that position they quickly stood up as Naruto walked over to the children with a evil smirk on his face, the 2 kids ran off as Naruto chased them trough the garden. Hinata sat down on a large rock looking at Naruto. "He'll make a fine father for our children" she giggled as she was shocked what her thoughts said to her as she blushed a bit.

The day went on as Naruto and Hinata flirted with each other while they played with the children. Evening came as they where summoned by the Lord for dinner.

At dinner they talked about their village and what they where going to do as they came back. Naruto explained about their ranks about to be upgraded like never happened before and the Lord told about his kingdom and his last vacation trip with his children and a few servants.

After dinner the Lord moved towards Naruto and whispered to him. _'I saw you this afternoon, you really love that girl don't you?' _he smiled as he saw Naruto become a light red, _'we got a large bathing area on the other side of the house, one for guests one for the royal family, you can use ours for a few hours tonight to fresh up and maybe have some fun with your team mate' _he said as he winked to him and turned around leaving a glowing bright red Naruto behind.

As they walked to their room Naruto kept thinking of how to invite Hinata to bath, "I can't just said lets go bathing!" he almost yelled to himself as he felt they reached their room. 'Ano…What do you want to do tonight Naruto-Kun?' Hinata asked. That morning the Lady told her about a bathing place where she could be alone with Naruto as it was hot and steamy so he wouldn't see her completely unless she was really close. Hinata blushed by the thought as she didn't find the courage to ask him when he replied to her answer. 'I'd like to fresh up for tomorrow's trip, the Lord gave me permission to use their Hot spring bath to bathe for the evening' he said while looking away, as he was almost exploding to hear her answer.

'I'd love to Naruto-Kun' was all she said while they went inside the room and walked to a different room to get towels for in the bath.

"She really wants to bathe with me, maybe Ero-sennin was right and woman do like a guy more when they bathe together, although I'm not sure about the part where I have to please her well…ah well, whatever it mean I'll see what happens" Naruto thought as he changed into a bath robe and walked into the room to find a blushing Hinata with a robe on. They went to the bathing area, when arrived they lay their robes and slippers aside in a special cabin when they both entered the bath, Naruto was amazed, he never saw Hinata without her big jacket except at night when he couldn't see or that time in the village of the old man, but that was just a glimpse and he had mentally shut out the picture of her since it was wrong. As Hinata went into the water she walked towards the centre as she was told there was a small seat there, Naruto followed her by entering the water and soon he found himself lost in the steamy white air, until he found a soft hand on his arm, he turned around and found 2 white eye's with the veins around them pumped with blood, Hinata released the charka stream as Naruto pulled her towards her. 'You look beautiful Hinata-kun' as he pulled her close and they sat down to enjoy the water for a moment. _'Promise me it will be like this when we come back Naruto-kun'_ Hinata whispered as she turned around towards Naruto. _'I promise'_ and it was sealed with a small kiss on her forehead. They began kissing and enjoyed the rest of the evening together, almost melted into one being.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning they woke up late and quickly packed as they received a small travel pack of food from the Lord's servant with the blessing of the Lord for a good journey. The Lord's son followed them until the end of the village where a guard brought the boy back to his home after Naruto and Hinata where out of sight. 'Shall we rush to Konoha, Hinata-Chan?' Naruto said, before waiting for an answer he continued 'near the village is a small tea house with a bath/mansion, I stayed there with Ero-sennin from time to time because it had a mixed bath, we can stay there for a day or 2 if you want' he smiled as he threw one arm around Hinata and held her closely. _'I also asked for the Lord not to report our success for the next few days so nobody will miss us'_ Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata nodded in agreement and they both disappeared as they ran as fast as they could towards the tea house. The next day around noon they arrived and rented a room for 2 days as they made ready for lunch. After lunch Hinata went to the bath while Naruto told her she had to do something. "I'll have to think of a way to give this to her" he thought as he held the silver necklace he received from the Lord.

--------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

'I recon you enjoyed yourself yesterday?' the lord said while he met with Naruto on the pond when Naruto was doing his morning spar with some clones. 'When I first met my wife I gave her a simple silver necklace, she never wore any jewellery but ever since that day she still wears it even now' the lord said as sunken into memories. After some time he shook his head as he came back and he turned to Naruto who walked up to him. 'Maybe you should try it as well, I'd bet she'd love you for it' he smirked as he pulled a little box from his robe. 'Try this' he said as he opened the box revealing a silver chain with a small pendant made of silver, about one inch long and round, it was engraved with a flowery pattern but only one small string around it letting the larger area opened, the pattern was filled with a shinning gold and on the bottom of the pendant was a small point shaped dark blue/purple gem. 'I-i-i-I can't accept this milord!, it must have cost you a fortune!' Naruto cried out as he held and looked at the small chain. 'Take it, I received it from my father with a note, this pendent was to be given to one's true love, the day after I received it my father died and now I want you to have it' he said while he closed the small black box which had a single rose engraved into it.

END FLASHBACK

--------------------------------------------------

He put away the small box and checked the small cupboard to see what movies where there as he selected a nice horror movie which he expected Hinata would be scared of a bit. He smiled as he changed and walked towards the bathing area

* * *

I'm just finished with this chapter and hope you'll like it, please R&R ,seriously comment. im done for the upcomming week, after that ill post more tough. damn exams...

Enjoy!


	9. pt9 Hinata's joy

"" thinking

'' speaking

_Whispers_

**Yelling or screaming  
**

* * *

**Hinata's joy**

* * *

Hinata sat down in the water and relaxed when she realised she was on her own. "This couldn't be better, first he we find out we love each other, then we kiss in a garden worthy of a king, and now where having some days with just the two of us which will probably end in hot springs and cuddling" she though. "And perhaps, if I can get Naruto-kun to train a bit more in etiquette I can get father to at least accept him as a friend for the moment!" she giggled by the idea of the three of them eating in the Hyuuga mansion when she heard a small splash in the water, "Ah, must be Naruto, should I surprise him?" she thought as she smirked and went underwater.

After activating her Byakugan she saw more clearly and checked it was Naruto, after finding him she swam towards him and under the steamy cloud she appeared behind him.

Suddenly she jump him at his back and held him closely, 'Where where you Naruto-kun?' she said as she held her head in his neck, slowly kissing a soft spot.

'I just had to sort something out, nothing to worry about Hinata-chan' Naruto Smiled as he turned around and hugged her back while he gave her a small kiss on the cheek he pulled himself free and began to swim away.

'Naruto-kun, where are you going?' Hinata asked as she curiously followed him into the small misty cloud until she lost him and turned on her Byakugan again, after a few moments searching she felt a hand cover her eyes and she turned around to feel two soft lips cover hers, with them was a tongue which forced his way in, not needing to it went in to feel another tongue pass it while they leaned back to the side of the small pool.

After several minutes playing with the other they released and just held each other.

'How did it got to such a beautiful week?' Naruto asked as he stroke with his fingers trough Hinata's soft hair playing with it. 'Because we wake up with the feeling of love' Hinata just smiled as she had never felt so good, especially because Naruto was holding her tightly atop of him while they drifted in the water. 'Thank you' he said, looking into her eyes he gave her a peck on the nose as he stood up, holding her firmly. She felt a shiver going over her back as she came out of the water as Naruto lifted her. '**Naruto-kun, it's so cold! What are you doing?**' she said while trying to escape his grip and getting back into the water.

'Do you really want to go back in the water?' Naruto smirked with an evil grin on his face as he was still rising, until he stood still on the water. He turned her as to holding his hands to her waist as he held her up even higher, '**YES YES LET ME BACK IN THE WATER!'** Hinata yelled out as she was almost naked except for her towel which was not to large and besides that it sucked to her body tightly showing her curves and she was getting stiff from the cold. Naruto just smiled and suddenly he said 'Alright then' and released her, throwing her up. She was thrown high and as she looked down she saw Naruto sink again in the mist with a small smirk.

'I'll get you for this!' she yelled back as she suddenly realised, she was about fifteen feet above the water and was about to fall. She held her towel tightly and prepared for the fall as she landed on the water's surface. 'I'll get you for that' she muttered as her head returned to the surface. Looking around she started to swim but couldn't find him, activating her Byakugan for the third time she couldn't find him either and gave up. "Ah well, he'll surprise me later on I guess, I'll just relax a bit and get warm again" she thought as she swam to the sitting stones and sat there.

Half an hour later she still couldn't see Naruto anywhere and since it was getting dark now she decided to check the room, she dried up and dressed. When she was near the door the heard some noise in the house and quickly entered the door.

Naruto had just thrown Hinata up in the air as he quickly got out of the water, standing there he saw her shout at the water and almost laughed out loud when she didn't even notice him leave, quickly he ran to their room as it was just a simple hut; there was a small two person couch and a simple but large two person bed, a medium sized television and video set on a cupboard. He searched the cupboard and after that the closet, but couldn't find it.

Quickly running to the main house he knocked the door as the manager opened with a friendly face, 'Anything I can help you with?' he asked as he opened the door seeing it was one of the costumers. 'Do you have any candles?' Naruto asked as he was in a hurry. 'Let me check, I may have some old ones somewhere' he said as he beckoned Naruto to come inside.

After some searching he found a set of twenty small candles and gave it to Naruto. 'Is this what you where looking for?' he asked as he looked at the boy who seemed to almost jump trough the roof. '**YES** yes yes this'll do fine, how much are they?' he almost screamed as he ran off yelling 'I'll pay tomorrow, got to hurry now, **GOMEN!**' and he was off.

He ran back into the room and found it luckily empty as he pulled the candles out of the box; he set them up in a small path from the door to the bedroom as the room was divided into three smaller parts, a Kitchen/lining room, a bedroom and a bathroom. He looked out of the window and saw a real pissed off Hinata walk up to the cabin as he quickly searched for matches, "no time for that, just have to use a small fire jutsu" he went to the first one as he formed some seals and whispered; cold flame no jutsu. The effect was perfect, he blew a bit of air into his hand forming a small blue fire that was cold to the touch and he quickly ran past every candle, while instantly beginning a small flame on each one when it touched his cold burning hand. When he lit the last candle he picked his back up, grabbed the small black box and lay it down in the centre of the bed, being lightened by the last 3 candles around it.

Hinata opened the door furiously, only to be stunned by what she saw. She saw a dark room as it was completely dark by the time she ended up at the room. Except for a path of small candles which where slowly burning with a strange blue flame, obviously something Naruto did she regained her fury at the thought of the man that just disappeared, abandoning her in the cold air. She followed the path yelling **'IF THIS IS A TRAP I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS IN TRAINING TOMORROW!'** as she walked into the bedroom.

She was stunned, she saw 3 small candles, around one simple black box with a rose engraved into it. As she was looking at it her fury calmed down and she saw Naruto laughing in a chair at the side of the bed. '**YOU** left me out there in the cold! Why did you d…' he had walked up to her and lay a finger on her lips, he closed his eyes, hugged her and took a deep smell 'you smell nice' as he freed her from his grip. 'Now open you're present' he said as he stepped aside and pointed over to the box.

She walked to the box and carefully picked it up. 'What's this, Naruto-kun?' she asked, but didn't hear anything from him she slowly opened the box and looked into it. She just blushed massively as she fully opened it and pulled out the chain, 'is this for me?' she asked as she bend down and held it into the light of the blue fire as she saw the details and smiled even wider. 'That is now yours' Naruto smiled as he grabbed her shoulder and took her to a mirror, he grabbed the necklace and held in before her neck, showing it to her in the mirror he put it on and winked, 'to warm you up with my love, whenever I'm not there, _or when you're thrown up from a nice hot bath'_ he whispered the last part as he gave her neck a kiss. She grinned at his joke as she turned around.

'Thank you for the necklace, where and when did you buy it?' she asked, her eyes literally glowing from happiness. She hugged him and he explained of the morning they left the Lord, after the little story she was playing with it until she saw him remove the candles from the bed and he sat down. 'Now what did you say about getting back at me?' he received a scarier evil grin then he ever saw Anko do as Hinata slowly walked up to him.

He crawled back until his head reached the end of the bed and he sat straight up feeling cornered as Hinata reached the bed and started crawling towards him, silently she was sinisterly laughing, which scared Naruto even more. Hinata was near him and then she crawled over him until their faces where just not touching as she passed his head and whispered into his ear. 'I will not get back at you today and I will not in the upcoming weeks, I will get back at you when you're least expecting it, you'll scream like a little girl'

Naruto almost wet his pants as she leaned back a bit and passionately started kissing him. _'Gomen Nasai, Hinata-chan'_ he whispered but she replied _'too late for that Naruto-kun'_ she pulled back and he saw her smile with a blush as she took the small necklace again and looked at it more closely, 'Wow, you where even more scarier then that Anko person' Naruto laughed nervously as he relaxed a bit, as far as he got as Hinata was still sitting atop of him, one knee on each side of his stomach. 'Kurenai had to go away on a mission for 2 months and I trained with her that time' Hinata said as she blushed even more, removed the chain and just lay down next to Naruto resting her head above his heart and beginning to adjust to his breathing rhythm. They lay there cuddling for a while, after some time it went to kissing and playing with each other's body but they didn't cross the underwear lines yet.

Naruto woke up first that morning as he found Hinata in front of him curled up in his embrace as she was holding his right arm and giving of an almost unnoticeable cat like purr. Naruto tried to pull his arm away from under Hinata to do his morning exercises but got the opposite effect; she turned over and completely locked herself onto him with her arms and legs folded around him like a trap. After a small sniff she recognised Naruto's smell and began to hug him and give him small kisses all over his head. Naruto became a bit red as he tried to struggle loose as she gript even more to him as she whispered _'Don't go, I'm not finished with you yet, Naruto-kun'_ as she began to slowly brush up against him, beginning to breath more heavily as she mover her legs between his. Naruto knew he needed to stop this as soon as possible but he didn't want to wake her up so finally he forcefully grabbed her arms and pushed her away while she tried to fight back a bit. Halfway trough he freed his legs and jumped out of the bed pushing one of the pillows into her grip as she cuddled with it while whispering things to it.

Naruto put his pants on and went to the small pool with his clones and training gear as he began training.

Hinata woke up, feeling a warm pillow in her arms she looked around and saw Naruto's pants missing and she saw she drooled on the pillow, leaving a large wet area on it. She quickly got out of bed, washed up and dressed as she ran towards the pool, guessing Naruto would be training. She found him right there and watched him train for a while. After some time he defeated all the clones, fell down on his back on the water and his hand went to the blindfold when suddenly he sank. She quickly activated her Byakugan as she saw that he used all his Chakra fighting his clones and staying atop of the water that he was almost suffocating.

She threw her jacket aside, as it fell down it made a small crater when hitting the ground as she dived in, he hit the bottom of the deepest part of the hot spring where it was nearly three meters deep. As she got to him she tried to pick his chest up when she felt the weights, her vest and pants alone where more then his entire gear but she still had her pants on so she tried to pull them out as Naruto was still trying to fight the feeling of breathing as well as trying to remove the blindfold when he felt a soft hand push his blindfold back to the spot as he was pulled up from the water.

While going up he felt soft lips covering his and breathing air into him. He tried to swim and finally they came to the surface as he tried to take off his blindfold again. 'Don't take it off yet' Hinata squeaked as she suddenly realised that, except for a simple white 2 pieced underwear that was fully see-through because of the water she had nothing on as she said 'I'm not dressed, please wait a moment Naruto-kun' as she pushed him on the side of the water, out of the water he couldn't even move as without Chakra he couldn't move his hand good stand alone with all the weights on him, so he just lay down blindfolded awaiting his saviour.

Hinata swam down and grabbed her pants and pulled it on as she went back to climb out of the water, putting her shirt on. She was about to remove his blindfold as she saw the clothes stick to her skip and not covering anything. She picked him up and brought him to the room before she changed and dried herself.

'Ano…could you please take this blindfold off yet Hinata-chan?' Naruto asked as he was getting bored of waiting. She walked over to him, grabbed the blindfold and had it half up when she changed her mind, she winked at his open left eye before covering it again, 'see this as a thanks for leaving me alone this morning and scaring me like that' she laughed as she continue to dry herself. She checked if the bed could hold Naruto and all his weights when she saw it was about to be crushed when she came up with an idea.

Did you use all the chakra in you? She smirked as she lay him down on the ground, pulling the mattress off from the bed and put it down on the floor of the living room. She placed Naruto on it and laughed even more when she laid her jacket on him, crushing him with another heavy weight as he was completely unable to move this time.

'**Hinata-chan!'** Naruto yelled out as he felt weak as he couldn't do anything and for the first time since years he was in the hands of someone else. 'What are you planning to do?' he asked, frightened now that he knew she was going to pay him back and that she trained under the number one scary Jounin in Konoha. 'Don't worry I'm just going to have some fun' she laughed as she sat down next to him, laid her head on his chest and started stroking his hair.

A little reassured Naruto began to think about what to do now as he came to an idea.

'Hinata-chan?' he asked with the cutest voice he could find.

'Hai, Naruto-kun?' she replied, playing along. "He's up to something, maybe he'll make it even better" she smiled as she awaited his answer.

'After that heavy training I'm really exhausted and really hungry, could you make me some breakfast?' he threw up at her as she happily jumped up and went to the kitchen making a simple breakfast.

'Here you go, watch out tough, it may be hot' she smiled unseen as she sat down next to him again with a hot plate. 'Could you remove the weights so I can eat Hinata-chan?'

'No' she bluntly said as he felt a small moving, Hinata pulled the mattress up to the wall, sat down by his head and moved him up so he leaned against her, she removed some weights at his back so she sat more comfortable as she grabbed the plate. 'I'll feed you' she smirked as she picked up the spoon and held some hot soup at his nose when he smelled at it. Naruto smelled a light chicken scent as he felt some air blown past his face at the spoon and after some time Hinata told him to open his mouth and she poured it in.

It tasted great and he commented on her, "Maybe almost drowning has some good side effects" he thought "except for the sight, that could be better" as he gulped another spoon inside.

They ate their breakfast like that and afterwards she laid him down again. 'When will you at least remove my blindfold Hinata-chan?' Naruto said getting annoyed that he couldn't see.

'Not until I'm pleased with it' she said as she went off to the kitchen. 'And when is that?' he almost cried out. 'Not soon, that's for sure' she laughed as she laid down besides him and cuddled up to him, 'besides, you'd probably wanted to train after we cuddled and you got more chakra back, I'm not letting you yet' she let out a sigh as she began kissing him in his neck.

'Alright, I promise I won't train anymore today, now can I at least remove this weights?' he tried to get up, 'Sure, that would make it more comfortable for both of us' she grinned as she lifted her hands, removed some of the weights around his chest, belt and arms as she sat on top of him. 'But you're not going anywhere' she laughed as she activated her Byakugan and looked at him carefully. 'What you're doing Hinata-chan?' Naruto was almost to afraid to ask as he felt her hands go over his chest and rub it every now and then. 'I told you, I'm not going to let you move…Ah! Found it' she grinned as she pointed out two fingers like in Juuken style when she cut off his chakra stream which was growing already and she hit some pressure points.

'What have you done?' Naruto asked as he found himself not able to move even an inch as he was already working on moving his hand freely. 'I simply locked you're muscles for the next few hours so I can tease you a bit' she started giggling as she lay down on his other side. 'Are you able to resist tickling?' she said playfully as starting to tickle him lightly. **'No…Hinata-chan NO'** he almost yelled out as he began laughing.

"Today I will have him completely for myself" she thought as she continued to tickle him she crawled atop of him and removed the last weights, she removed them from the bed as well as her jacket and pants and sealed his gear in the used scroll before taking him and the mattress back on the bed frame where she lay entangled with him for some time.

'I got more then just some scariness from Anko-sensei you know' she suddenly began. 'She trained me some taijutsu moves and ninjutsu as well' she lifted his blindfold on his left eye again to let him see her evil smirk before she placed it back as she fully covered his body, 'she taught me how to change the shape of my skeleton with my chakra' she laughed evilly as her arms began to swirl around him. She held him like that and kissed him a bit and after some time she pushed some muscles in his neck to let him move his head more freely and especially his mouth.

They started on kissing again and the tongues quickly found their ways as they lay there like that, after some time Hinata returned to her own shape and decided moved to lay more comfortable as she went on teasing him again as she suddenly noticed a big thing pointing out in his pants that was pushing to the side of her leg. 'Naruto-kun, what is this?' she bended over and felt what it was as Naruto let out a small moan when she grabbed the thing and quickly she released it as she realised she just grabbed the thing she was always trying not to look at with her Byakugan.

'N-n-n-n-never-m-m-mind Naruto-kun' she suddenly said as she was glowing red, he said nothing and remained in his blinded silent state as the thing grew smaller and disappeared into his pants. 'I'll take off the muscle lock' she stuttered still red as she removed the blindfold and touched him lightly with her fingers letting his chakra flow and released his muscles. He sat up, stretched out and looked a Hinata.

A moment later he grabbed her, pulled her down and began kissing her immediately 'you shouldn't tease a guy like that' he muttered between his kisses as he went on top of her as he began even more passionately kiss her and began massaging her arms and back.

'Gomen, Naruto-kun, I just wanted to have some fun' she smiled as he sat up and looked at her. 'Is that all? Cause in you're sleep you're sure somewhat different' he grew an evil smile and winked at her causing her to blush even more. 'What do I do in my sleep, Naruto-kun?' she asked afraid that she may be doing a bit more then just dreaming about them, she remembered once waking up while on a mission with a barking Akamaru in her arms, he didn't dare come near her for weeks. 'Nothing special, I just managed to safe myself from being you're personal sex toy' he laughed out loud as he saw he become all sweaty and more red then possible as her head was about to explode from the blood. She tried to apologise to him when he laid down one finger on her lips as he laid down on her, laying his head next to hers, _'I never said I didn't like it now did I, Hinata-chan?'_ he whispered softly. 'Gomen' was all she could say before she fainted from to much information on such a subject and to much excitement at a time.

He lay her down in bed and walked outside with his scroll again when he hit himself on the head, 'No training, you promised her' he said out loud as he went back inside as he sat at her head, lifting her up to lean her against him he stroke his fingers trough her hair.

* * *

I've you've read far enough to see this at least you think its worth of reading which pleases me but still...please review as it is my only way of knowing what you really think, I'll take anything, positive, negative, hints and tips, curses, whatever! just review people :D

Enjoy reading!


	10. pt10 The Test

Exams are over and I think I passed, anyways here is another chapter (which is a bit longer then expected) to make up for it, hope you like it and enjoy reading!

* * *

'' Talking

"" Thinking

_Whipsering_

**Yelling or SCREAMING**

* * *

**The test**

* * *

Naruto was playing with Hinata's hair as she began to dream again, suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled it down leaving him in a rather impossible position. He began to sweat as he knew what was about to come up as he suddenly had an idea. _'Hinata-chan, you're choking me, please let go'_ he whispered into her ears and immediately she let go of his arm. Unfortunately it had a side effect that caught him off guard. As soon as she let go he fell forward, landing right next to Hinata as she completely locked him in. "If it works one time it should work again!" he thought as he tried to get to her ear. On his way up to her ear he was stopped by something he somewhat feared to happen. She kissed him. She grabbed his head and began kissing him like a wildly as he enjoyed it to a moment before remembering what he was trying to do. He reached to hear ear and manage to get 'Release him or he's a dead man!' out as she slowly let go he rolled out of there and she grabbed his pillow. 'Pffew, safe' Naruto said as he sat down after getting a drink. 'So it's official, don't try to touch Hinata while she's asleep' he smiled as he watched her sleep from a safe distance. After about half an hour he got bored and began to sit closer. Eventually he sat down next to her and watched her for a time.

'Hey Hinata-chan wake up' Naruto said as he began poking her shoulder. 'Hinata-chan…wake up' he began slowly shaking her a bit and she slowly opened her eyes. 'Are you awake Hinata chan?' he asked as he looked at her closely. She slowly nodded and he smiled, 'good, then I know you won't grab me' he smiled some more and lay down next to her on the bed, he grabbed her and lifted her a bit and pushed his arm under her so he could hold her better. 'Naruto-kun, what are you doing?!' she cried out as he gave her a small peck on the nose. 'Now it's my turn' he just smiled as he began kissing her. Hinata blushes a bit and relaxes. She gets into his arms and starts to kiss back and between the kisses she tries to say 'When was it my turn Naruto-kun?' but Naruto only smiled and continued with more kissing.

Hinata went deeply into him craving for more she stroke her hand trough his hear as she pulled him further towards her, he grabbed her back and was almost going nuts out of joy as they went on for several minutes.

They eventually broke loos and both grasped for air. 'I never dreamed this could happen' Hinata smiled widely and turned her face to Naruto. 'Oh but I think you did Hinata-chan' he smiled even wider as he told her of what happened again. 'I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, it's just that when I'm asleep I dream of…of…of' she started to stutter again. 'It's okay Hinata-chan, lets just relax for today and it will be fine, I'll just watch out tomorrow morning to escape as soon as I can, alright Hinata-chan?' he just laughed as she blushed and they went back to kissing. After a few hours they where getting hungry and Hinata wanted to get up.

'No don't I'll get it today' Naruto walked into the kitchen and Hinata just looked as he moved around. "I wish I was there when I forced my dreams on him" she silently giggle as she tried not to laugh out loud, about half an hour later Naruto walked back with a small table he found somewhere that fitted precisely over one person for on bed as he sat it down right upon Hinata and sat down next to her. 'Well?' he asked as he nodded to the food. 'Itadakimasu!' she said as she looked over the food and saw before her a delicious meal, she began eating and after two or three bites she quickly devoured the rest of it in a matter of seconds, 'that was so good Naruto-kun!' she cried out while falling back into the pillows, Naruto was just stunned, he tried to make the best food he could and eventually came up with this and it was just gone before she even saw it. 'Y-y-y-you really like it then?' he stuttered as he touched the plate to see if it was empty. 'Of course silly, it was delicious!' she smiled as she gave him a small poke in the arm, 'Didn't you have to eat?' concerned as he was stunned. 'It's alright I ate during cooking, I wanted to see you enjoy it' was all he could get out as he lay down and recalled the sight he saw. That night continued the same and eventually when it was very late they woke up, this time Hinata woke up first. She looked around and found Naruto totally locked into her arms as if they where just done kissing like the other day, quickly releasing him she felt she couldn't as he held her closely to. "Maybe where not so different" she laughed as she just watched him sleep, she placed her hand on his cheek and felt the Whisker marks, After all that time she finally knew why he had those cute marks. _'It fills me with joy to know I'm with you, you always know how to cheer me up and when I am afraid I just think of you and it's alright'_ she whispered, knowing he was asleep _'I just wanted you to know'_ she ended as she hugged him closely.

Naruto woke up as he felt Hinata grabbing him and beginning to hug him. Also he heard her whisper something but he couldn't hear it, he tried to relax when he remembered the past days as he immediately lifted her arms from him self when Hinata opened her eyes. 'I'm awake' was all she said as she crawled close to him and hugged him more. 'Nothing happened?' he asked as she nodded with her eyes closed. 'We should head home today, else we'd be late and people would start to search or ask the Lord' she began as they lay there, after breakfast it was decided and they packed their things. Naruto paid and they walked home, finally.

They entered trough the main gate that afternoon and one of the guards appeared before them. 'Hey Naruto, Hyuuga-sama, Hokage-sama is expecting the both of you today' he smiled as he disappeared again. 'I guess she's expecting us then' they smiled and walked on to the Hokage building. Naruto was about to waltz trough the door as Hinata held him and softly knocked, 'Come in, I was expecting you two' they heard and walked in, Tsunade pointed to the couch as she sat in a chair in front of it. 'So, how did it go?' she asked smiling broadly as she saw the two sit down next to each other with both a single blush. 'The package was delivered without problem, we where not attacked and on the way there we where only distracted for one day which prove to make us run for a village, which shortened our journey time by about 2 days' Naruto said in one breath as he leaned back a bit and smiled.

'Oh well I know that, I meant…you know' she smiled even more widely as she nodded to them. Finally Hinata understood and began to blush, 'N-n-n-n-Naruto-K-k-k-kun told me he l-l-l-loved me' Hinata almost whispered as Naruto grew a slight pink. Tsunade almost fell off her chair as she couldn't help her self but laughed, Sakura entered the room because of this and after a couple of minutes they could get Tsunade to stop laughing. 'I wish I was there' she finally smirked as she lets out a sigh, 'So the mission was a success' Sakura grinned as she just looked happily at the two. Naruto stood up and walked up to her, 'I heard you had something to do with some title like Love-Doctor?' Naruto made a evil smile as he saw Sakura back off, 'I-it's not what it seems' she tried to stutter but he interrupted. 'And I also presume you had something to do with our mission?' he walked even close and prepared his fists as he grew an even more evil grin on his face. 'Thanks' he just said, walked back to Hinata and kissed her on her mouth causing her to blush, Tsunade fell off of her chair again and Sakura to fell to her knee's. 'Now that concludes it, where a couple and no more secret planning alright?!' he commanded as he turned to the Hokage. 'I also think that where ready tomorrow Tsunade Ba-chan' he smiled. 'You think the two of you are ready?' Tsunade looked at Hinata. 'Do you, Hinata?' but Hinata immediately nodded. So it was.

Naruto and Hinata walked away from her office and took some ramen for dinner. 'So, back from a mission with you're new team-mate, Naruto?' Teuchi said as he took their orders. 'Nope, I just came back from a small holiday with my new girlfriend' Naruto smiled widely as he saw the old man grin. Hinata looked up and began to blush and Ayame began to laugh.

'So, he finally found you, did he?' Ayame finally said as she handed them their bowls. 'Yes, on the mission he told me' Hinata muttered and began eating. They told them about their mission and after that Naruto walked Hinata home.

2 blocks before the mansion Hinata suddenly stopped and Naruto walked back to her. 'What's wrong Hinata-chan? Did you forget something?' he asked as she looked to the ground. 'My father won't allow us to…you know' she began as he grabbed her shoulder. 'Don't worry to much Hinata, if you're father doesn't approve of us being together we'll just ignore that, after tomorrow where Chuunin, maybe Jounin, and we can do whatever we want' he hugged her and after a moment she looked up. 'I wish the mission was longer, now I have to sleep alone!' she smiled like a cat and he gave her a small peck on her lips. 'Don't worry, if I'm right, that's all going to change soon' as he offered her his arm and they walked up to the main gate. He said goodbye and when they opened they saw Neji leaning to a nearby wall.

'I hope the mission was a success?' he said as he was still leaning with his eyes closed. 'It was and don't worry, I'm just walking Hinata-chan home' Naruto said as he hugged Hinata and walked away**. 'You may be a genius but tomorrow she'll be you're equal Neji'** Naruto yelled into the air as he walked away, causing Hinata to blush and walk away to her room.

The next day at noon they where both standing in the Hokage's office, Sakura asked them to come in and was sitting in the chair and was reading some papers and signing some of them as Tsunade walked in. Sakura stood up and Tsunade sat down.

'Welcome, as you both know you where to fight each other and show me what you could do over the next day, only that was what we wanted you to believe' she smirked as she saw the two surprised faces, 'come in please' she said as 7 Shinobi walked in, all the same height and they all whore exactly the same black suit which covered their faces. They all whore the Chuunin vest and all had the head protector wrapped around their left arm. Only one thing stood out. They all had a sword on their back, each in a different colour.

'Welcome, you're test is the following; each of these are Jounin and wont go soft on you, they all have a inscription on their handle, you're mission is to steal all these swords and deliver them to me before nightfall, you may not use lethal force but, if one of you is beaten you both have failed and will need to do the normal exam' she ended as the 7 kneeled and showed their swords, each had a different kind and length. 'Further more you are not done there, if you have the swords, you must steal them from each other, the one with the most swords will get the Jounin rank and the other Chuunin, but, each one needs to win at least 3 swords or that person will stay Genin' she finished as the seven swordsman disappeared and two more people walked in, Shikamaru and the examiner of the first Chuunin exam; Morino Ibiki.

'Oi, Shikamaru, what are you doing here?' Naruto asked as Shikamaru walked up to him. 'Man you guys are so troublesome, we had to come up with a complete new exam just for the two of you…' he said as he lazily sat down in Naruto's chair. 'And where here to be the judges to see if you are qualified enough to be Chuunin or Jounin' Ibiki continued. 'You're lucky, unless the Hokage had pressed the issue we would have denied you' he said as he stood behind the Hokage.

'That's true, they will judge if you are qualified enough, but I don't worry about that' Tsunade said as she stood up. Ibiki revealed a large box he held on his back and handed it to the Hokage. She placed the box on her desk and opened it, in it where 2 swords, a long katana and a Tachi sword. 'Each of you can pick one of these to defend yourself against the 7 black swordsmen, you can name them by their colours and here are 2 small scrolls to seal the swords in, you just need to make the scroll touch the handle of the sword and it will be sealed' she said as she handed them both a small scroll. 'You get to nightfall, when the last ray of sun has left my building I shall see the test as over, starting **NOW**' and the moment she said that the two Genin disappeared.

'Alright, we need to find a way to get them; we'll worry about the swords division when we got them' Naruto said as he and Hinata stood atop of the Hokage building. 'What sword do you want to wield?' he asked as he laid the swords in her hands, she picked the katana and gave him the Tachi sword. 'Can you try to find them with you're Byakugan?' he asked as he began forming seals. She fired it up and began looking everywhere and Naruto made a dozen Bunshin's and they threw themselves towards the city's corners.

After about 5 minutes Hinata gave a sound and disappeared, Naruto speeding behind her; they found Red.

They located him near the forest; he sat on a small rock waiting for them when they arrived. 'Ah, so you've finally come' he said as he stood up and draw his sword. Naruto draw his sword as Hinata changed into her Juuken stance, after a moment Naruto disappeared and the black Shinobi turned around and found a sword slashed at him by great speed, he could barely block it and they began clashing their blades while they walked, jumped and dashed on and around the water. Hinata was surprised by Naruto's great speed and skill with such a rare sword, after a moment of watching she draws the katana and joined them.

After a few minutes they all had minor cuts but nothing serious when Hinata strikes out with her left hand and after a second try she succeeded into his neck and he suddenly falls to the ground. 'Hinata-chan, what did you do to him?' Naruto asked as he was amazed she just stopped a Jounin with just one strike. 'I thought of that day in the house where I locked you're muscles and tried to do the same to him, he won't be moving for another view hours so take his sword' she said as she already sheeted her sword and was looking around for the next Shinobi.

After an hour of search they found Green, they rushed to him and reached his hiding place on the training hall of the Academy.

'So, I see you've defeated Red, ha! He isn't a real Jounin anyways' he laughed as he hang from the ceiling. Naruto smiled again and waited for him to draw his sword, only he didn't; he jumped down and stood in a defensive battle stance. 'Try me' he laughed as he saw Naruto ran up to him and engage in a fast Taijutsu battle, Hinata stood and watched as they flashed trough the hall. Before they arrived there Naruto said that, unless he called her out, she should not fight with the two of them, so she sat down on her knees and looked at them.

Naruto noticed that all his kicks where blocked but his fists where not, he tried a different angle and even a different fighting style but the same occurred. After a small fight he summoned a Kage Bunshin and let him attack with the sword while he jumped back, Green turned and began blocking everything from the clone and didn't notice the Real Naruto until it was too late; Naruto stabbed him in his right shoulder and stole the sword while Green turned around. 'Ha! I'm not done yet' he yelled as he began forming seals; **'sword dance no jutsu!'** He yelled as the sword in Naruto's hand jumped from his hand and split into several copies.

'Hehe, didn't expect that now did you?' he said as the swords began to spin randomly around Green. Naruto draw his sword and looked at Hinata, she was sitting still with her Byakugan active. 'Anything I should know, Hinata-chan?' he yelled while he began fighting the swords. 'They're all infused with a large amount of chakra, except the one left of him' she said as Naruto broke trough the first in front of Green. The other swords filled the gap and he sliced trough another one. 'Where is it now?' he yelled as she told him where the sword was since they where now whirling around Green who just stood there. 'When I say, slash the sword…NOW!' she yelled as he slashed and to Green's surprise his sword was blocked and the rest disappeared; Green took the handle and changed into an offensive stance. 'Now that we've past that lets begin!' he yelled just before launching attacks at Naruto who barely dodged them. After some time he finally caught him off guard and managed to hit him hard on the back of his head with the handle of his own sword, thus, knocking him out.

'There, you keep this one' he said as he gave Hinata the green sword and they walked out.

After a small half hour they found another one who was meditating on the top of the Hokage building, it was Orange.

'Finally showed up did you?' he said as he kept sitting when they appeared at his sides, he didn't move a muscle and they stood there for a moment. 'Stand and fight Orange!' Hinata said as she assumed a battle stance when suddenly Naruto fell down, cut in half, and Orange stood behind him, a sword dripping with blood. **'NARUTO-KUUUUUN!!!'** Hinata screamed as she ran up to Naruto and fell down to her knees as she tried to hug his stunned upper half.

'I thought he was to join our ranks tonight, not fall down by one swing' the Jounin laughed as he tears some cloth of Naruto's vest to clean the blood of his sword. 'Please tell me you are going to give me more of a challenge?' he asked as he pointed his sword to the crying Hinata.

'Y-y-y-you…' she mumbled. Before she could say a word she felt his sword to her neck, a small drip of blood began to form from the small cut the sharp blade made and Hinata froze to the spot as she only heard the man laugh maniacally.

Naruto heard Hinata command him to stand and fight, just after this he saw him disappear and Hinata fall down to the ground. He ran over her and saw a big cut trough her heart and blood almost spraying from it**. 'YOU STABBED HER YOU BASTERD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!' **Naruto screamed with anger and looked around to find Orange. He couldn't find him until he felt a colt chill of steel as Orange held his blade to his neck, a small drip of blood starting to form from the slight cut the sharp blade made by touch.

'Oh now, don't worry about yourself' Orange said and they both heard it. 'I'll just play with you for a while, until it's to boring' as he moved his sword, deepening the cut. Naruto swung forward and Hinata leaped backward as they both evaded the Sword, they jumped to the side and took battle stances. Orange disappeared and reappeared in front of them, they didn't know but, they where caught in a Genjutsu! "Strange, why does this guy use a Hyuuga battle stance, yet he doesn't use Juuken or Byakugan" Naruto thought as he saw his opponent slowly walk towards him. Hinata was in a blood rage and stepped slowly forward before jumping the opponent; she began attacking him and furiously kicks him around while screaming for vengeance.

The figure suddenly jumped at Naruto and began kicking him around while screaming something he couldn't hear clearly. "Wait…this can't be…" Naruto looked at Hinata's body and to Orange, "why did he kill one of the two who he just needed to challenge?" Naruto thought as he began fighting back, blocking the strange blows and eventually he managed to grab him and hold him in a locked choke hold.

'Why did you kill Hinata-chan!' he demanded as he heard a voice from far away. 'You're only slowed down by the girl, succeed this mission and you can become the Hokage in no time!' he heard behind him. It was at this time he knew.

Naruto focused on his Chakra stream and stopped it, he saw the image of Orange fade and a furious Hinata charge at him, he looked around and saw Orange still sitting in the middle with his hands in a formed seal, he didn't seem to notice him breaking free.

Naruto kept fighting but tried to close in to Orange. He led Hinata straight into him but saw that, instead of attacking him she suddenly jumped right over him, seemingly he protected himself like that. "He's so full of himself that he doesn't even check me in this world" Naruto almost laughed as he again, moved towards him. When he was about at the point to leap over him he suddenly gave Orange a great kick into the head, sending him flying to one of the pillars and knocking him out as well.

Orange suddenly faded and Naruto appeared, Hinata saw him kick some air, soon after the air he kicked gained a black shape and flew towards one of the pillars. She was stunned for a second and then Naruto flew at her and hugged her tightly. _'He caught us in a genjutsu'_ was all he whispered before she almost squeezed him into two. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun!'_ she cried as she kept aiming her Juuken blows to deadly spots for the whole fight. _'Luckily we've bin training, now I know a bit how to block them' _Naruto whispered back. They took the sword and sat down to rest a bit.

They resumed searching and quickly they found Purple atop of the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto and Hinata sneaked up to him and when he finally noticed them it was already too late. Naruto had 4 shadow clones approach from different directions each with a kunai with an explosive note while Hinata stood ready to attack him after the explosion. Purple leaped backwards, dodging the first throw as he saw that behind him the other Naruto caught the Kunai and threw it to his feet, sticking it in the ground, immediately a few more Kunai where thrown into the ground and before Purple realised it he was blown up.

Hinata jumped him from above and kicked him down where he saw Naruto ready to fight him if he still could; quickly he made a swirl and landed just besides him as he began making seals. He whispered something they couldn't hear and just a moment later Naruto and Hinata where both being cut all over as the wind was making two cones around them. After a moment they both jumped up escaping the cone of air and began Taijutsu.

'Try that move again' Naruto said as he tried to distract Purple. 'Meh, try me, I've been watching the two of you fight, you won't take me down like Green' he laughed as he continued to block their blows. Naruto draw his sword and almost sliced his left arm off as Purple draws his. Hinata draws her sword as well and they began fighting as suddenly Hinata managed to stab him in his leg, she quickly saw a gap in his defence and gave him the muscle lock. 'Nice one Hinata-chan!' Naruto said as he picked up the fourth sword and handed it to her. 'Here, take this, now just 3 more to go' and they went back to searching.

'Found one!' Naruto yelped as he turned to Hinata. 'He's in the stadium from the Chuunin exam' Naruto smiled widely. 'It's blue!' he laughed as they launched off to the stadium.

When they arrived Blue was sitting right in the middle and his sword was stuck in the ground before him, when they landed and drawn their swords he stood up and grabbed his.

'I see you've met the others by now, quite impressive of such a demon brat!' the man laughed.

'**Now I can finally get back at you for taking them away!'** he yelled as he launched off at Naruto at high speed and that instant he was blown away and a small crater was made within the outer wall. Naruto tried to crawl out but was grabbed at his neck and thrown out by Blue, he slammed him into another part of the great wall before he took the sword out of the cover.

'**This is for my father you brat!'** he screamed as he shot his sword at Naruto's body.

Not a moment to late it was blocked by Hinata. 'You little bitch…even if you are Hyuuga I'll get you for that…and protecting this pathetic demon brat!' he muttered as he turned around, he stopped when he looked straight into two completely white eyes filled with anger, her left hand was also frightening as it was held just in front of his face, 4 small snakes coming out of it.

'Don't judge **my Naruto-kun!'** she half yelled as she grabbed his neck and the 4 snakes each bite him in his face and shoulders. _'Only the non-lethal attack's rule prevents me from killing you Blue, and you are lucky that you wear a mask, else I would hunt you down and that final moment when you wouldn't expect it anymore I would make you're life a living hell as I slaughter you'_ she whispered into his ears. A little bit shocked by the threat from the always so shy Hyuuga the man almost fell to his knees before he let his hand slip from Naruto and stepped back. Unluckily for him Naruto gave him a huge blow to the head so that he just about didn't die, knocked out nonetheless. 'Thanks Hinata, I was about to fight back but…thanks…' he said as he hugged her. He picked up the sword and swung it around his neck, making a small noise as it hit the other 2.

'Now only Black and White remain, I wonder where they will be' Hinata said after a while and Naruto sat down.

'Ya know…I've gotten a bit hungry from all this fighting, want to take a quick break at Ichiraku Ramen?' Naruto smiled as he grabbed the back of his head. 'We'd better search for the last two Naruto' Hinata began when her stomach growled greatly. 'Or maybe a very quick break then' she smiled.

Naruto and Hinata sat down when Ayame looked at them and was shocked a bit. 'Naruto, Hinata. Why are you carrying all those swords!?!' she said as they set them leaning towards the bar as they both smiled widely. 'It's for our special Chuunin exam, we need to collect two more and then where both at least Chuunin!' Naruto laughed out loud and Hinata silently laughed as well. They ordered their food and explained it to her and Teuchi; after they paid they went outside and concentrated on the last two, searching every spot in the village with shadow clones and the Byakugan. After some searching Hinata found them, one was cleaning his sword and the other sat next to him, meditating. It was at the training area Neji and Tenten always used.

Hinata notified Naruto and they went on their way, when they where almost there Naruto stopped her. 'I got an Idea Hinata-chan, lets try this out' he said as he whispered something in her ear.

'Should we just go back to the Hokage's office, they won't show up right? I mean…they couldn't make it trough the fight with Blue, he hated that kid' White said. 'We must remain at the designated place until we are to be found or the night swallows the day, you know we must at least give them a chance' Black said as he continued meditating. 'Oh come on, say, they could have defeated the first 5 of us, still they wouldn't be a match for any of the two of us alone, especially when where together!' he laughed as he felt done with his sword, now that he cleaned it for the last 4 hours. 'When they come, I hope they aren't as stupid to just jump in front of us and draw their swords, that would be too simple, don't you think?' White said as he let himself fall back into the grass. 'Knowing Hinata they wont, but I don't know about Naruto though…maybe he learned something out of those years of training' Black responded. 'Oh come on, I know you lost to that demon brat in the Chuunin exam, but I mean, look at you, best of the Hyuuga clan ever to live, Jounin for a month or 2 now, probably one of the strongest to, not to forget the youngest(alive) and you're doubting if we can handle them?' White began to laugh. 'I can kill you before you even realised you where dead and yet you doubt me?' Black said as he stood up, 'don't ever underestimate someone, especially this Uzamaki' he said as he formed some seals. 'I'm going to check how they're doing' he said as he made the last seal and said 'BYAKUGAN'.

He was shocked to see what he then saw**. "I knew he could make some clones but this is INSANE!" **was screamed trough his mind as he saw the surrounding few miles filled with Shadow clones, all just sitting standing or leaning, faced towards them. 'I think I am about to prove you're wrong' Black said as White stood up as well. They jumped up past the tree's and saw nothing but blackness with small spiked blond hair under the sun as they fell down again.

'I Thought to give you a small game to enjoy before we fight you' one clone smiled as he was hanging upside down from a tree next to them, Black pulled his sword out and stabbed the clone, making it disappear. 'This may take a while' White signed as he draws his sword.

'No, there must be more then this, but before I know for sure we should kill a few dozen' Black said as he ran off to the closest group, within a second 17 clones disappeared and Neji kneeled. 'I know for sure now, except for one they all just sat there, every now and then one will block us and try to look like the real one' He said as he stood up again.

A clone walked towards him. 'So you found out my first secret, don't be sad, I got a few more and when their done I'm going to give you something special' he laughed as he suddenly disappeared, a sword was all that was left where his neck used to be.

'Don't go wasting you're chakra on these, we just need to find the real one, My Byakugan can easily locate him' Black said as he reactivated it and looked around; he gasped and turned to White again. 'This is impossible, normally I can see clearly which ones are shadow clones and which ones are not!' he almost furiously yelled. 'Guess its my turn then, I'm going in' White yelled as he ran up to the closest set of clones and went trough, leaving a smoking trail as he made a large path trough the forest, eventually he cleared out half of the clones before he sat down at the start, heavily breathing and sweating like hell, in the sun and in that black suit as well. 'What did I told you' Black sighed as he sat down next to him. 'If they where to appear now you would be' He said but was interrupted, all the clones that just lay there sleeping, sitting or laughing around him suddenly straightened up and took out kunai. They ran towards them and Black just barely managed to escape as he saw White just sitting there looking up. They all held their Kunai at his entire body and one hand grabbed his sword, Black tried to follow it but it went to fast, a moment later it disappeared out of his sight.

When he landed the clones already sat down again, all laughing loudly. 'Man, you're supposed to be Jounin?' one nearby laughed as he was killed a moment later by a handful of Shuriken that white threw. 'I may have lost the sword, but there is still one left to defend' he said as he stood straight up. 'Then we just have to change that now don't we?' a Naruto said who was sitting on a tree above them, he had the White sword on his back. **'You! Give me back my sword you demon brat, or I'll hurt you more then you can imagine, you may not be aloud to use lethal attacks but we are!'** he yelled. 'Stop it jackass, They're not aloud for a reason, they can actually do it' Black said as he turned towards Naruto. 'I see many Uzumaki, where is Hinata?' Black asked as he looked up. 'Oh don't worry, you'll see her soon enough, now for you I don't think you will, she doesn't take insults to me lightly you know…' Naruto smiled as Black saw one clone sneak up to White's back. 'White behind…' he tried to yell, it was to late, the clone grabbed him somewhere in his neck and White fell down immediately. The clone faded and changed into Hinata who had an evil and filled with hate grin on her face. 'Never insult MY NARUTO-KUN' she said as she stepped back and faded into the clone wall that massed there. 'Let's fight a fair fight now shall we?' Black said as Naruto hopped down and Hinata appeared at his side from the crowd. 'Fair? Who said anything about fair?' Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata. I've beaten you before so that wouldn't fair, but then again, if I'd let her fight you it would be just wrong, I mean, just because she can't kill you doesn't mean she has to do the same to you as to the last 6 Shinobi' Hinata Smirked as she heard that. 'Don't worry Naruto-kun, I need my strength for you, I'll do it quickly' she smiled even more evilly as she stepped up.

'I think you need more then that to defeat me' Black laughed as he put his sword back.

'Where not supposed to take of this masks so I'll just go straight with you, I'm Neji!' Black laughed even more. 'I defeated you many times before and I will do so easily again today' he said as he leaned towards a three. 'You mean like in the exam last time?' Naruto laughed as he walked towards Hinata and whisper something into her ear. She blushed and nodded.

She threw off her jacket, causing Neji almost to have a nosebleed before she ripped the bottom half of her pants down as well, also she removed her shoes. She threw them away, crushing about five three's and making a modest crater on the ground when they fell down.

"What happened on that mission!?!?!? I never knew she was this strong! Even Lee isn't able to handle all that weight all the time!" Neji almost said out loud as he gasped for air from the shock. 'I'd be scared to shit if I where you Neji' Naruto laughed as he and all his clones forced them to move to a more open area, there they made a large circle, as clones stood atop of each other to see the battle they made a small arena. Naruto appeared in the middle as he almost couldn't stop his laughing.

'Alright, now I want to see a clean fight, no death punches nor any strikes at the visitors, right boys?' Naruto laughed out as he turned to a wall of clones who heavily cheered them on.

'You heard it ladies, don't disappoint them, they expect a good show' Naruto said as he blinked to Hinata and gave her a small peck on the nose. 'For good luck' he said as he walked back to the crowd.

'Is this really necessary?' Neji sighed**. 'I wouldn't underestimate her if I where you'** a few clones yelled as one. 'Let us begin Neji-nii-san!' Hinata said as she took the Juuken battle stance and activated her Byakugan. Neji did so as well and for a few moments they just glared at each other. Suddenly they disappeared and a normal eye would see around seven or eight pairs of shadow's flying trough the air fighting heavily. Naruto was a bit amazed as he saw the two of them fight. It took a while and after several minutes Neji stopped for a moment.

"DAMN! She blocked all my blows and I'm almost done for!" Neji quickly thought as he tried to dodge another blow. Hinata stopped as well and began a few seals as she whispered something and slammed one hand into the ground. "She has a summon jutsu!??!?" Neji was almost going nuts as he saw her stand up while a few snakes appeared, twisted around her.

'Since when do you have a summon jutsu?' Neji asked, hoping to get some time.

'It isn't a summon jutsu, you'll notice soon enough' Hinata smiled evilly as she began to pat one of the snakes. She gave it a little kiss before she whispered something, all the snakes turned around and watched Neji.

He felt something crawling up from his legs, as he looked down he saw a few snakes crawl up his legs, their tails where forming from the grass beneath him. He felt a few bites and everything before his eyes went black. 'Nice move Hinata-chan!' was all he heard.

Naruto walked up towards Hinata as the clones and the snakes disappeared. Hinata turned to Naruto and jumped him, forcing him to the ground. She kissed him for a moment, and then she released him to give him a broad smile. 'I've finally beaten Neji-nii-san!' she smiled.

'I knew you could, and I'm sorry Hinata-chan' Naruto said as he gave a grim look. 'What is it?' Hinata was shocked to see him like that as he answered, 'For this' he said as he gently held her neck, he felt around and finally found the soft spot he was looking, he pressed down hard and Hinata suddenly began sleeping.

Tsunade heard a small knock on her door as she called out to enter. The door swung open and Naruto walked in, he carried Hinata before him, 4 swords on her chest and 3 swords around his back. 'I think we past Tsunade-baa-chan' he said as he laid Hinata down on the couch and sat down himself. He smiled and threw the 3 swords towards her. 'Are you sure you want to have just 3 swords, Naruto?' she said as she walked over to Hinata and woke her up.

'Hai, Hokage-sama' he said. 'Alright then, hey Hinata, you both passed, come here tomorrow morning to receive the news as I need to consult with the judges' she said as Shikamaru and Ibiki appeared out of nowhere behind her.

Naruto took the still sleepy Hinata and brought her home, he laid her down on her bed and when he was about to leave she grabbed his vest and gave him a long kiss goodnight, _'Thank you, Naruto-kun'_ she whispered and felt to complete sleep. Night fell and Naruto left.

* * *

That was it, I will update soon, now please review and tell me what you thought of it, It means a lot ;)

Enjoy reading!


	11. pt11 The News

"" Thinking

'' Speaking

**SCREAMING OR YELLING**

_Whispering_

_**scroll**_**_ or written_  
**

* * *

**The News**

* * *

Naruto woke up and quickly jumped out of bed when he realised Hinata wasn't there holding him, he made breakfast and did his morning exercise on the roof. Hinata went for Naruto to pick him up; when she knocked on his door she didn't get a respond. After some time she walked around to the back and found his window open, she climbed in and checked his rooms.

Naruto was done with his exercise, he jumped down and opened the door, and he removed his gear and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Naruto opened the refrigerator; got the milk box and drank some out of a glass. Hinata stood in his bathroom now and was almost leaving as he opened the door, half sleep drunk still he greeted her before he took off his pants so he was down to his boxers and started washing and brushing his teeth. Hinata almost flipped and left the room as she sat on his bed waiting for him, Naruto suddenly realised he saw something and looked out of the bathroom to see a red Hinata playing with her fingers. 'Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?' he asked as he continued brushing his teeth. She sat there and didn't say anything so he returned.

Hinata waited on his bed as she looked around. She saw the picture of Naruto and his old team, she grabbed it as she saw something written on the lower bottom; Friendship.

Naruto came back into the room and grabbed his new outfit as he saw Hinata standing up and walking to the door. 'When did I let you in?' he asked as he was beginning to wake up.

Hinata went red again as she stuttered. 'I-i-i-I Let myself in…trough the window' she shyly said as she followed him out and they went to the Hokage's office.

When they arrived they met up with Shikamaru as they entered the room. Ibiki was already sitting inside and discussing with Tsunade. 'Ah, there you are, welcome' she said as she stood up, the swords where all hanging on the wall now, in a full circle trough out the room.

'Please sit down; we have something to discuss' she said as she pointed out to the couch and a chair for Shikamaru. They sat down and Ibiki began.

'Shikamaru, myself and a few others have been watching you two fight the seven colours, we where surprised to see you handle them almost easily, not to mention defeat most of them when you didn't even put much effort in it' he almost tried to smile but didn't. 'I especially didn't expect you to beat Neji, although he wasn't to say his name it would point out by his fighting style anyway, not to mention the surprise you made when you removed you're jacket' Shikamaru continued. 'The only thing we don't understand is; why did you take her out and brought her here, whilst giving her the 4 swords, Naruto?' Ibiki said as he looked at Hinata. 'That's an easy one sir' He said. 'In a one to one fight, I'd probably win from Hinata because she'd hold back, when we where under the genjutsu she almost killed me' he smiled as he saw Hinata blush like mad. 'And she deserves it more then me' he smiled even more as he leaned back. 'Now there is what we wanted to hear' Tsunade said as she sat down and made a huge grin. 'Chuunin are leaders and need to make decisions that are best for the group, not for themselves, Jounin are needed to master at least two elements and should be able to carry out A-rank missions, perhaps even S-rank, alone' she said as she smiled even wider. 'I know you can easily as you are both experienced enough and strong enough, not to say that you can take out some of our best men without making a strategy' she almost began to glow as she leaned back. 'Therefore I hereby promote you both to Jounin rank!' she laughed out as Naruto almost fell of his chair in joy, he grabbed Hinata and spin around as Ibiki coughed. They sat down again and tried not to blush too much.

'I've also got some good news for you Naruto, it's about you're family' Tsunade said as she made a very serious face. 'I think Hinata and Shikamaru already figured it out tough' she said as she received a nod from both of them. Naruto, completely confused by the sudden change of subject and that the two of them know more about him then he did. 'What do you mean?' he asked as they looked at him in a different way then before. 'It's mostly about you're father' Tsunade regained his attention as she turned to Shikamaru. 'I'd bet you know Naruto's little secret, hidden in his stomach?' she asked. 'During our first Chuunin exam I thought about it and after I saw him fight in another mission I knew for sure about The Fox' Shikamaru said. Naruto almost panicked as he turned to Hinata, "If she was to hear it now would she hate me for it?" went trough his mind as Tsunade continued. 'After the Kyuubi was defeated the third made a rule, no one was to talk about it or tell anyone with the death penalty.'

'It was because of this that you had to figure it out yourself, as Hokage I broke the rule once when I told it to Hinata' she said coolly as Naruto turned to Hinata again, she looked at him and saw he was about to burst, she put her arms around him. 'I wish I knew before Naruto-kun' she whispered as she gave him a small kiss in his neck. 'You knew all along and yet you want to be with me?' Naruto asked as he almost couldn't feel better. _'Since the day you left'_ she whispered back.

'Ahem!' Tsunade coughed, making the two newly Jounin blush as they let go. 'Like I said, the law was that no one ever was to talk about it, since that was the old Hokage we should honour him and his rules…but I need to adjust it, from today Naruto and the current Hokage is aloud to speak to anyone about it that they want' Tsunade smiled as she saw Naruto almost explode. 'Now, Naruto, did you ever think about or ask around who you're parents where?' she said as she opened one of her drawers. 'I got that they left me when I was born because I was the demon brat, that's what they told me at the orphanage' Naruto said as he bowed his head down. 'They didn't leave you, they both died that day' Tsunade said coolly as she gave Naruto no change to ask questions. 'I was there when you where born, you're mother died after she gave you you're name, then I picked you up and brought you to you're father, after he placed you in a bundle around him, I never saw you until a few years ago' she said as she revealed a scroll from the desk. 'Half an hour the Kyuubi was sealed into you, you're father did so because he knew you where to be strong enough, he knew you could hold him. The only thing he didn't expect was that you where to be hated, I know he never wanted to do this to you' she said calmly as she saw Naruto shocked, frozen in emotion. 'Why did my father hand me over to the fourth, and was he killed by the Kyuubi?' Naruto asked when, after a few moments, he finally snapped out of it. 'Neither one, you're father used a special jutsu, the same one the Third used to seal Orochimaru's power to use jutsu's' she said as she stood up and walked to the front of her desk. 'You're father IS the Fourth Hokage!' she said as she threw him a picture, the fourth was holding a tiny bundle with blond hair and whisker marks.

Naruto looked at it for a while and Hinata placed an arm around him as she looked at the photo, 'You look cute Naruto-kun' she smiled. "Is the Fourth really my father?" Naruto still couldn't believe it, "it made sense tough, Jiraiya trained his father and eventually him, he also taught him the fourth's technique and helped him improve it to make one of his own."

'The Third was protecting you from the day that he replaced you're father, he made special rules so that you weren't killed, and at some point he even killed an assassin sent to kill you when you where around 7 weeks' she said as she pulled out the scroll. 'This is what you're father wrote, when he went off to the place where he sealed the Kyuubi, it explains some things and he also told us when he left that we should give you this scroll when you where old enough to understand' she handed him the scroll but held it tightly. 'Only the council didn't want you to, they still wanted you dead and if it wasn't for the Third you were. But that's not what this is about, this is about you're future, don't open this until you think you're ready and when you want to know the truth about you're family' she said as she let go of the scroll. Naruto accepted the scroll and stared at it for a while. Suddenly he broke the seal that had the Third's mark still on it and opened to begin reading.

_**The Scroll**_

_**I am on my way to the Kyuubi as I write this, I don't have much time so must be quick, Naruto, my beloved son, shall not hear from the Kyuubi until he is of age, the Uzamaki clan house should be cleaned monthly and kept in good state for, when he is of age, he can live there. I want him to become a Shinobi, so he can learn to control his chakra and that of the demon if I am to succeed. My last wish is for my son and for him alone, he can use the special jutsu that the Hokage knows of to reveal this. (Tsunade walked up and did a few seals before touching the paper as letters appeared) My son, you should be of age now and at least Chuunin or Genin, I hope you have found you're way around with the Kyuubi sealed inside of you; you are the only one I could trust it to and the only one I knew that would be powerful enough. If it is kept secret from you I shall explain now, you are Uzamaki Naruto, last heir to the Uzumaki clan, the rest was killed during the last war and you're mother and I where the only ones left, I hope you will find the time in you're life to make our clan live up again, as we where the first in Konoha and also one of the strongest. Much more would be said but I see the Kyuubi on the horizon, a horrible beast, I wish I could explain more, yet I can't, Inside the Uzamaki clan house is a library which contains our history and family tree's, I will assume the council will erase us from history because of the Kyuubi. Last, I hope you will find someone to love one day to receive the love we couldn't give you.**_

_**End Scroll.**_

Naruto closed the scroll and thought for a while as he sat there, Ibiki left the room after he nodded to the Hokage and he took Shikamaru with him.

'Want me to show you're Clan house? Because as Jounin, you can be a clan head' Tsunade whore a huge grin as she gave him a little poke.

* * *

Here ends this story, I will continue this story line only I'll make a New one.

I hope you liked it, the follow up will be posted in the upcoming week, maybe tomorrow maybe within 6 days, I don't know yet, we'll see 

Please review, I need to know what people think, maybe I can make the story better if you tell me what's wrong ;)


End file.
